


引力與恆軌

by acloud0114



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M, ReiEichi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:08:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 34,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25402867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acloud0114/pseuds/acloud0114
Summary: ※ 朔間零x天祥院英智※ 原作背景衍生※ 有私設以及分類的信息素設定
Relationships: Sakuma Rei/Tenshouin Eichi
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ※ 朔間零x天祥院英智  
> ※ 原作背景衍生  
> ※ 有私設以及分類的信息素設定

  
01.  
在這黃昏時刻，花園小徑突然散發出濃烈的香氣，雖然那裡種滿了各式品種的玫瑰，但嬌柔的薔薇香氣是不會如此的濃烈，所有的學生都知道這股強勢氣息的源頭——那是屬於一個Alpha暫時的領域宣告，如果不是刻意找死，幾乎不會有人刻意闖進去。  
信息素曾經僅僅只是用來做為人類發情時，尋找伴侶的輔助能力，在三種性別之中，Omega的信息素最為強大，然而卻不受控制，那生來就是為了吸引人的信息素種類，相當的擾亂社會秩序，因此在過去很長的一段時間之內，Omega一度社會地位低落，然而百年前，一個名門世家出身的Omega，發現了信息素的抑制與控制方法，進一步研究出信息素除了原始作用之外，還能經由其可控制的部分讓感受者心緒平穩，成功的帶來了新世紀的新安定力量。  
藉由娛樂傳播出去，將比任何宗教或是國家，更加穩定人心，那是一種無形但是強烈的關係。

「⋯⋯你還是來了啊。」

被那陰影所籠罩下的金髮青年，嘴邊沒有掛著尋常那劍拔弩張的微笑，在對方近乎濃烈到令人窒息的薔薇氣息下，露出了一絲倔強的眼神，他此時多少看起來狼狽，但又顧不上顏面上的逞強，他抬頭望向了高高在上的眼前之人，豔麗奪目的外貌、微捲的黑髮，一雙紅眸看上去炙熱，眼神卻是冰涼的，好似沒有什麼人能進入他的眼。

「⋯⋯」

他沒有說話，僅只是在這個金髮青年的眼前站著，一動也不動。只見對方似乎再也忍受不住，伸出了左手往前抓，但好似沒有足夠的力量，或著他根本就沒有考慮過抓住眼前的人。在手垂下來的那一刻，那看似冰冷的黑髮青年驀地伸手箝住了對方的手腕。

「唉⋯⋯」

黑髮青年就像是認輸了般，他嘆了口氣，把眼前的金髮青年拉起，那人看起來動作相當粗魯，但對方並沒有一絲疼痛，一拉一靠一摟，金髮青年的身體完全嵌合近這人的懷抱之中。

「⋯⋯我沒有想到你會來。」  
「吾輩是否在你眼裡相當愚蠢呢，天祥院君。」  
「不管你相信與否，我從來沒有這麼想，朔間⋯⋯前輩。」  
「吾輩信你。」

天祥院⋯⋯  
當朔間零在新生名冊上看到這個姓氏的時候，說實在的是有些驚訝的。做為近代歷史上最出名的姓氏的一員，即便再孤陋寡聞的人，都知道天祥院這個姓氏所代表的意義，而專出Alpha的天祥院家，極少誕生Omega，然而這些Omega都是驚世的存在。而這一代的繼承者，正是這一位Omega──天祥院英智。

如果不從政的話，就做偶像吧。

朔間零曾經這麼覺得，也許天祥院的那位老當家是這麼打算的，在自己還沒有完全退下位子之前，將最危險的生物，關進最無害的牢籠之中，即便那是自己最為病弱的孫子。朔間零忍不住摸了摸那有著柔軟金髮的頭，放任著對方咬著自己的襯衫艱難的抑制本能。

「呃、」

Omega與Alpha的關係，說到底還是有著最原始的性衝動存在。  
若說標記，他未曾標記過天祥院，即便是最開始的那一次「意外」，他也已難以令人理解的理智，壓下了那升高的體溫，他有著這個學園裡最鋒利而強勢的尖牙，即便對方──天祥院英智唯一一次失去理智的、被本能驅使進而強勢對身前的Alpha求歡，然而因為朔間零的壓制，而沒有跨越那一步──難以想像的自控能力與保護力。

那一日他們身著華服，在理事會所舉辦晚宴之中不期而遇，然而在後院之中，面容還十分青澀的天祥院英智就像是一頭漂亮的小獅子，撲倒前來幫助他的朔間零，一開始他還記得掙扎與抗拒，然而到了最後，朔間零箝制住他的四肢，無視於他全身上下散發著會令任何一個Alpha陷入瘋狂的信息素，下半身難堪卻誘人的濕潤著，將那做工精緻的褲子都濕的要滴出水，而鼻息之間全都染上了誘人的芬芳，然而即便天祥院英智都咬傷了他，朔間零仍然沒有出手⋯⋯直到他在Alpha強勢的信息素下平息生理的波濤，他才看清楚眼前的是誰。

『為什麼？』  
『──你不願意吧。』  
『什麼？』  
『吾輩非常喜愛夢之咲的學生，包括你。』

天祥院英智確實是不想的，他還沒有脫離祖父的監視，不想在自己還沒有去做什麼他想做的事之前，就被限制更多的自由。  
那時的自己還沒有掀起波瀾。他、或是說他們對這個學校所施行的改革還沒有開始，天祥院英智想著是不是自己的一舉一動，都被這個看起來顯得冷漠高傲的人注意著，於是天祥院英智藉著幾分試探、幾分貪圖朔間零強大的自控力，得寸進尺的躲進了朔間零信息素的保護之下。  
至少在他開始動作之前，在發起革命之前，他是這麼想的。  
只是他並沒想到，在他趁亂組建了Fine，算計著他與其他人，發動了革命之後的如今，這個男人依然來了。

「利用信息素製造強烈的情緒驅動力，對你的身體會有很強烈的副作用。」朔間零的聲音十分動聽，像是被天祥院所散發的信息素影響，參雜了幾分動情的沙啞聲，「你得去醫院，隔離一陣子。」  
「嗯。」  
「雖然吾輩依然不能接受，你所做的事，吾輩依然覺得會有更圓滿的做法。但……」朔間零低下頭那總是幾分鋒利的眼神，在陽光褪去之後的夜晚中，顯得幾分柔情。「謝謝你為這所學校做的事。」  
「……我並不是、」想要任何人的感謝──然而他不知怎麼的說不出口。天祥院英智苦笑地說道：「您之前還狠狠的詛咒了我呢。」  
「那是因為你的行為令人生氣。」  
「唔、我不會反省的。」  
「囂張的孩子。」

事實上，現在的天祥院英智即便解散了組合，仍然是這所夢之咲學園裡，君臨天下的「皇帝」。他與敬人所推行的想法與制度，早已深入了這學校之中，若說過去的世界是一片混亂不堪的泥濘之地，那麼從現在起將會是嚴酷的永晝之日。

「接下來，希望不是太過漫長的等待。」


	2. Chapter 2

02.  
又再次，回到了隔離病房。  
天祥院英智躺在床上，但跟去年不同的是，他這次連偽裝自己「很健康」都做不到，只能乖乖的躺在床上。至少在這一小段時間內，他只能做這樣的事，打點滴、觀測狀況、昏迷、再次昏迷⋯⋯慶幸的是Fine現在已經解散了，即便自己不在也不會影響新制度。而且解散也是必須的，沒有Fine就沒有可以挑戰的頂級組合，沒有人可以在這一刻挑戰皇帝。不管是任何情況下，都無法——不是不能，是無法。  
雖然很卑鄙，但是他不相信原來的組合成員也是事實，日和跟凪砂都只是簽約的對象，合約到期也就是這樣了，不會為了這個學校或是這個組合的尊嚴多盡一份心力，至於青葉⋯⋯很可惜，他沒有那個能力。

「⋯⋯我不會道歉，」天祥院英智側著捲曲起身體，就像是夢囈或更像是在催眠自己的說著：「絕不會、向任何人⋯⋯」

將身體的紊亂疼痛與精神上的負擔全都咬碎在嘴裡，他從來沒有只是為了讓某人不痛快而去做什麼，他只是想扭正那些錯誤，不想再看見，無法如自己所願、所想、所知道的夢之咲——那個無法使夢想開花的世界，就讓自己導引秩序吧，這麼做只是想讓夢想之花再一次盛開而已，真正的、不虛偽的夢想之花。  
即便是獻上自身為供品——

「嘶⋯⋯」

痛苦從來都不可怕。  
真正可怕的是不受控制的自己，至少對天祥院英智而言是如此，他不曾讓自己屬於某個人，正確的說，某個Alpha。不可以、不願意、不能──即便他確實喜歡那舒心而凜然的近似於玫瑰花香的信息素。

* * *  
靜養了將近半個月，他終於被放出了隔離病房，移動到專屬的獨立病房，從什麼都沒有移動到了可以看到外面景色的房間，仍然是一個人，始終是一個人。但現在至少能夠接觸到「外面」，比之前更接近「活著」的感覺。天祥院英智不急不慢的拿起了被交還回來的手機，白色的小方形物亮起的瞬間，就像是被壞孩子打開的潘朵拉寶盒裡，終於可以透氣的小淘氣，在那白皙的手指間不斷地震動著。

「⋯⋯唔、」

明明是很普通的手指滑動，但天祥院英智的儀態優雅，即便是俗氣的現代產物都被他用出了藝術品的高貴感，雖然他現在穿著僅只是白色的病服。  
好一會之後，手機終於停下了震動，大量的訊息裡大部分都是同一個人發過來的——蓮巳敬人，自幼年起相識起，做為青梅竹馬、做為革命的同伴、做為好友……另外，做為一個嘮叨的「媽媽」，敬人是一個能幹的人，有才華的、又相當勤奮，然而因為自己的任性，讓他走向了跟最初敬人自己最初想要，完全不同的道路。  
即便是懷抱如此深沉的罪惡感，他也依然感謝敬人願意跟自己一起，去完成一個乍看起來如此困難的計畫──不過最後的表演確實是太拼命了，看著數量眾多的說教訊息，英智不自覺的嘆了口氣。

「真是對細節吹毛求疵啊，成功不就好了嘛……」

跳過、跳過、跳過……  
英智快速的滑過不重要的說教訊息，確實的確認裡頭有關奇人們跟相關各組合的現狀，制度的雛形已大體達成，接下來就是時間的工作了，磨合、掙扎、適應⋯⋯最後接受這一切，然而這並不是「終幕」──直至自己倒下的那一刻。  
突然，英智的手指停了下來，跟方才那些重要的訊息相比，眼前短短的訊息反而讓他駐足停留，似乎有些遲疑要怎麼回應，但嘴角忍不住勾起了淺淺的微笑。  
因為這一封訊息並不來自於夢之咲，也不來自哪個與天祥院財閥相熟的權貴問候，而僅只是英智少數特別喜歡的小朋友之一，特別特別可愛的小淘氣。

* * *  
那是個五光十射的夜晚。  
對於很多知曉幕後真相的人來說，這不是個美妙的夜晚，是一場屠殺鬧劇的最後一幕，一個乍看起來並不特別起眼的組合，在一連串的偶像對決的表演擂台之中，一路過關斬將，打敗了人人眼中不可逾越的神──比想像中更清新的信息素，在不知不覺之間，壓倒了那些馥郁芬芳的氣息。

那一夜，天使降臨在舞台上，他說：沒有誰是不可超越的。

「英智大人──真是太棒了。」

他並不懂那舞台後的心機與交鋒，他揮舞著螢光棒的手，就跟週遭喜歡Fine的那些粉絲一樣的熱烈，他為了與他們一起給自己從內心喜愛的組合獻上赤誠，揮舞著相同的動作。

「Fine──最喜歡了！」  
「少爺，小心您的腳下，唉呀、請冷靜──」  
「我決定了！弓弦、」  
「是，少爺。」  
「我要讀夢之咲，我要成為Fine的一員，我想站在、英智大人的身邊，與他看見一樣的景色！」  
「什、什麼──請等！」  
「你看！不是的，你可以聞得到吧！這股氣息──英智大人的氣息是多麼的凜冽，哇──」

舞台與觀眾所在的站區，都撒出了以防萬一的中和劑，但還是有許多觀眾因為過於興奮而散發出了近似於發情的信息，但是這還好，最多是有人會昏倒送醫，但不至於會造成太大的事件。  
畢竟是這樣的時代，伏見弓弦忍住了從口袋裡取出手帕的衝動，他想保護的少爺，還是個孩子，還沒有分化──所以在這裡的危險對自己比想保護的他來說，還要更深一層。

「少爺、您是，姬宮家的下代當主──」

熱烈的現場演唱完全蓋住了他的聲音，他的主人完全醉心於台上的表演，那裡有主人最崇拜、最為尊敬、最為喜歡的人物，但那是一個可怕的Omega，來自於專門誕生怪物的天祥院財閥。這一場表演，一直以來都在舞台上恰如其分的、適當地完成自己角色的天祥院英智，這一刻就像是終於解放一般的縱聲歌唱。

──帶著無比的榮光、更帶著一種難以理解的悲愴。  
為什麼？

「今夜的英智大人，特別的帥氣，我從來沒有看過！」

姬宮桃李的表現恰如這個年紀的孩子，但是眉眼之間更為驕傲了些，他那顯眼的粉色頭髮神采飛揚著。  
無論幕後的故事如何，此刻的Fine所帶來的表演，絕對是超級偶像才能引發的「奇跡」，不管是台上那拼命般的演唱，或又是台下熱烈的回響，這就是一場完美而精采的表現。  
是夢一般，美麗而盛放的一夜。  
然而這榮耀萬丈的一夜之後，Fine解散了。

* * *  
時間來到了天祥院英智的病房終於開放訪客來訪的這一天。  
英智有些愣住的望著眼前那神采飛揚的可愛少年，事實上他是有些困擾的，因為發生了一些，他並沒有想到，然而說不上討厭或是不喜歡的事。

「……可愛的桃李、」英智好聽的聲音踟躕許久之後才又發出來，帶著一點困擾也帶著一點不解，「你說你想成為Fine的一員嗎？」  
「是的！」  



	3. Chapter 3

  
03.  
靠在輕音社的窗邊，朔間零被驅離學生會之後，他便轉換了停留的地點，來到了自己創立的輕音社常駐，他在這所學校，不會沒有地方可以去，事實上是做為這所學校最久的住民，他哪裡都有地方可容身。  
相反的，那個創造了新制度的那個幕後之人，在現於幕前之後，那些被操縱的人心，很快就會注意到自己促成了新制度的形成，新制度的嚴厲，讓自由過度的這所學校的學生很快地意識到被剝削的利益，然後接下來的一切可想而知，曾經的英雄將會成為暴君，除了學生會之外，那個人將不再有容身之所。  
說起來，很長一段時間沒有見到那個人了。  
那個破壞了夢之咲的人，那個被自己所詛咒的人，那個強行為這所學校注入生機的人，是的，新制度並不是不好的東西，它保護了值得保護的對象，遏止了惡意與散漫。

「……吾輩才是，錯的那一個嗎？」

* * *  
在後來並稱為「奇人」的那些學生入學前。朔間零就已經在這所學校了，不知從何時開始，在眾人有回憶的時候，在學生會存在的時候，他就已經成為了這所夢之咲學院的學生會長，最初的原因已經模糊到不可考據──也許是因為這所學校師長們無法介入干預學生的行動，因此仰賴了成為學生信仰中心的他，做為學校活動的指標，讓偶像活動可以順利的進行。  
真實的理由，那些屬於過去的紀錄被銷毀了，一個幼稚的劇本，一個不受控制、自由奔放而不願被神化的朔間零，只存活在少數人的回憶裡。  
無論是否僅只是形式上的「存活」，朔間零至少穩住了崩壞的學園，沒人知道他何時入學，也沒人知道他為何始終沒有畢業，又或是他要在這個學校待上多久，還有他是為了什麼存在於此？

「⋯⋯今年，也有很多很特別的學生入學。」

做為一個學生，他其實沒有拿到其他學生資料的權利，但今年是一個例外，入學成績極為亮眼的學生就有好幾個，還有自己認識的人──蓮巳敬人也入學了。  
做為一個Alpha。  
承繼朔間之名。  
他理所應當要承擔起世間的一些期待，然而這不是自己的時代，不是像他這樣的怪物現世的時代，於是他被放逐到了這所學校，多少年過去了，他對於這簡直像泥沼般的學校，說實在的一點法子也沒有，只能看著這被譽為培育新世代信仰的小世界逐漸沉淪。

「呼──」

一開始僅只是懶散，對於這些夢幻般的圈養生活提不起興趣，再者「人」都是可怕的，他們天生具有的感情很容易被觸動，也容易觸動他人。朔間零對這力量深有所感，他想著也許他是害怕的，所以他不願意──接觸這一切，他保持著最適當的距離，居高臨下。

──至少他曾經是這麼想的。

* * *  
幾乎是一種信仰般的堅持，蓮巳敬人將學生會裡所有的檔案夾都分門別類的放入了櫥櫃之中，按著字母整齊地排列著，這讓他心情相當舒爽很多。

「⋯⋯有的時候，真不想承認自己當初是因為崇拜你才就讀這所學校的。」

蓮巳敬人現在是學生會的初始成員之一，隱沒在這層之下運作著，然而事實上他是做為朔間前輩的組合成員協助這近乎沒有法度的學生會。DEADMANS──朔間零對於自己的組合其實並沒有太多的想法，並不至於死氣沉沉，但在敬人的存在下，活動的排程不再雜亂無章，雖然少了些奔放自由，但突發狀況減到了最低。

「敬人，最初站在吾輩面前說要與我一起的那個孩子，可比你現在可愛多喏。」  
「不可愛真是抱歉。」

時間一長，朔間零對蓮巳敬人的行為模式不自覺的熟悉了起來，忍不住對現在還在自己的學生會室沒有離開的那人多望去了幾眼。

「……今天不用去嗎？找你的那位青梅竹馬的朋友？」朔間零換了一個姿勢將下巴靠在了自己撐在桌面的手背上，「吾輩記得是那個天祥院？」  
「——英智的話，今天中午早退了，病假單已經入檔了。」

蓮巳敬人最開始的時候並不多話，大概是不知道該說什麼，或又是跟自己沒有什麼太多共通的話題，如果一開口，說的總是「天祥院英智」的事情，從他是個多麼頑皮的小孩說起，比如他的外貌、嗓子、性格、偏好，還有他身體比尋常的人病弱之類的，英智在學校的成績很好，不管是學科或藝能科，但是大體上很多人對他的印象都顯然相當稀薄。  
——明明是「天祥院」呢。

「下一場演唱會的準備也要開始了，我會盡可能以這邊的活動為主。」  
「演唱會啊⋯⋯」

朔間零調整了一下自己坐著的姿勢，他望著乍看之下那個書卷氣息極重的青年，想也很難想像他會答應進入自己這個以搖滾為主的組合，全身配戴著蝙蝠造型的銀飾，散發著屬於自己的信息素撩撥底下的觀眾。

「這次上台可是要表演新歌的，振作一點啊，隊長。」  
「敬人真是個比想像中更激進的人啊。」  
「學生會會長，要是您的粉絲看到你現在這怠惰的樣子，大概會幻滅的。」  
「吾輩一直都是這樣的吧。」

朔間零懶散的歪著頭，即便是穿著每一個人都相同的學生制服，那周身的氣勢也壓不住一絲半點，囂張而張揚著，與那聞起來相對柔軟的信息素，齊備了成為主角的要素，比任何電影或是動畫都還要活生生的存在。本來只是取材，沒想到竟然因此改變了自己的人生，蓮巳敬人不自覺深深嘆著氣，他自己還說教過體弱的英智那樣迷戀「偶像」這種存在，然而自己親身感受之後的結果──簡單說來就是妥妥的黑歷史啊。

「正是因為這樣，你才會一直都是一年級生啊。」蓮巳敬人忍不住失禮的用食指指著對方，「你也稍微認真一點吧！我可不想明年成為你學長啊。」  
「吾輩會適當的接受敬人的意見的，不過，嘛……也是，在人類的世界裡，即使是真祖吸血鬼……也需要好好遵守規則喏。」  
「那些中二的話不要混在正經的句子裡，真是不懂你的禮儀是怎麼學的。」

雖然朔間零用著極端老氣的語氣跟字眼，但他的外貌並沒有與同齡人相差的太多，這個學校的入學與就學都比一般的學校特殊太多，以至於在學生資料上也看不出什麼端倪。再說吸血鬼作為偶像的設定也相當帶感，蓮巳敬人自己也比較傾向設定論，無論真假，朔間零的偶像表演是沒有任何缺陷的。

* * *  
他與他的相遇並沒有什麼命中注定感。  
至少朔間零是這麼覺得，他身邊總是齊聚著很多崇拜自己的人，Alpha、Omega、Beta都很多，性別對他來說沒有太多的意義，即便是Omega的信息素，想要左右他這樣特殊階級的Alpha，也是非常困難的──直白點說，用粗暴一點的方式，讓對方瞬間昏迷也不是做不到。  
畢竟對方僅只是人類，即便是食物鏈的鎖鏈，對他這樣已經跳脫鏈結的生物來說，到底有甚麼意義呢？

「唔……」  
「不痛苦嗎？」

那只是一個他想要散步的黃昏時分，一個有著他最喜歡的玫瑰，充滿著薔薇香味的小徑，那裡的香氣跟他身上的信息素類似，讓他有種極度舒心的歸屬感。他們的相遇，只是因為他的嗅覺太過敏感，在那玫瑰花叢的旁邊，蹲著一個像是想把一身的氣味全部藏起來的孩子。

「你──」有著一頭柔軟金髮的那個人，一瞬間像是被自己攝去了半分心神，然後睜開了一雙如同正午時分的天空，無邊湛藍的雙眼。

那份柔弱，毫不起眼的存在。  
倔強的令人看不下去。


	4. Chapter 4

04.  
有人曾說過，這個世界上最可怕的事物，就是未知。對於自己不曾見過、不曾聽過、不曾接觸過的存在，只要是活著的生物都會害怕，然後「可怕」的情緒會牽動感官，最後昇華成「恐懼」。  
而克服恐懼，唯一方式就是正視眼前的未知。

「你──為什麼在這裡。」天祥院英智鎮定住自己的身體，毫無畏懼地看向對方。

對於天祥院英智來說，那問句所夾帶的情緒相當的無禮，沒有人、從來沒有人用這樣高高在上的語氣詢問過他，只因為他是「天祥院」，人們會敬畏他，會無視他，或是因為他病弱的身體或是Omega而同情憐憫他，卻不是這樣的、彷彿從天上下來的聲音。

「吾輩只是在散步。」  
「那麼，就請您繼續散步吧。」

如果是其他人，也許會因為被這樣冷冰冰的拒絕而感到被冒犯，但是朔間零卻不會，他靜靜的看著對方，只是在評斷自己離開這裡之後，這個孩子會不會立刻倒下去。本來連呼吸都顯得很痛苦的對方，在與自己對上眼的那一瞬間，身體強撐著恢復到了正常的頻率，甚至勾起了淺淺的微笑──像是天使般，拒人於千里之外般的柔和。

「不。」  
「不、什麼？」

這個Omega有著很特殊的信息素，乍一入鼻甜甜的，但深入鼻間卻轉為刺鼻的沁涼，像是薄荷般穿透細胞⋯⋯原以為是個柔軟的孩子，靠近了之後卻轉為冷冽冰牆，不願意讓任何人揭開這層虛張聲勢。

「你沒有回答吾輩，痛苦嗎？」

對方露出了有些微妙的神情，但冰牆有些鬆動的瞬間，卻是朔間零蹲下身朝著自己伸出了手，花香四溢的信息素撩撥著本來就紊亂的身體狀況。

「啊啊，這個不痛苦。」天祥院英智呼吸開始沈重了些，「還算不上痛苦。在我還沒有做到自己想做的事之前，都不能做到自己想做的事，這才是最痛苦的事。」  
「是嗎。」朔間零的手指停在那因情緒起伏而顯得相當粉嫩的臉頰前，他知道眼前之人現在是掙脫不開自己的，「有人來找你了，跟他們一起回去吧。」

朔間零收回了手，然後起身退了兩步。就在同時，一群來自天祥院的管事與醫護人員蜂擁而至，算不上粗魯卻非常強制的將他圍了起來，英智連一個字都來不及多說什麼，但側面看去顯然是很狼狽的神情，就這麼被架著離開了這香氣濃郁的小徑。

* * *  
滿天星斗下，這時候應該是所有人正熟睡的時分，然而有個人卻在此時睜開了眼睛，模模糊糊之際他的眼神彷彿置身在荒漠的孤狼，為求生而狠戾。然而他很快的辨識出自己早已脫離了那故事之中，來到了簡單而孤寂的真實。

『我想成能與英智大人——站在同一個舞台的人。』

桃李。不知道為什麼，自己早已是見過各種眼色的人，卻對姬宮家的孩子，卻總是沒有辦法對這雙美麗而清澈的眼眸狠下心來。

『那麼，如果桃李可以通過測試的話，讓你加入Fine也不是不可能。』  
『真的嗎！』  
『是的，但是這個測試很困難的。』  
『我可以的，我願意接受測試！』

體能、音樂、還有一些學識上的測驗，天祥院英智將自己所見到的，屬於姬宮桃李的不足之處，全都做為了測試的條件之一，就很多人來說，或許根本就是刁難，在一般正常的情況下，其實成為偶像不需要這麼多的條件，連英智他自己也不知道自己到底是希望桃李可以做到，或又是其實不希望他做到，就不需要去承受成為了Fine的責難。雖然他覺得如果是桃李的話，也許可以做得很好，他只是這樣覺得。

『你啊，也許一輩子都不會再遇見無可取代的摯友⋯⋯』  
「唔！」

腦袋裡不想再響起的聲音在深夜裡不斷地迴響著、纏繞著，與那人的聲音深深植入自己的意識之中，尤其是在黑夜中，那與自己喜歡的玫瑰相似的信息素，跨越了自己建造的心理防衛，難以理解佔地為王般的存在。他從來沒有想過，自己最終會這麼在意這個人，他最喜歡的表演者是像日日樹那樣的閃閃發亮的，彷彿無法被任何事物所綑綁住的自由，不像自己、不像那個因愛著人類而被困於泥沼的傢伙，然而也許說來也只是自己的藉口。

『……你啊，從很久以前起，就已經是「我們這邊的」了。』  
「是啊，我從來就沒有謀求過同伴，就如同你所說，我不是人類，是怪物。」

天祥院英智雙手捂著自己的胸口，然而他這並不是電視上那作給人看的戲，這裡並沒有「觀眾」，他是真的身體不適，而很快的醫護人員就會趕過來。

* * *  
一年之前的某日，朔間零所帶領的DEADMANS，舉辦了一場盛況空前的演唱會，那是場在深夜響徹雲霄的演唱，吉他、貝斯與電子鼓的聲音帶出了他如同從暗夜中爬出的怪物般，妖嬈而詭譎。那不是天祥院英智第一次看到朔間零的演唱，但卻是第一次親身在現場感受這份震撼的魅力。  
完全不輸給他一直以來在電視上所看到的，那些閃閃發亮的偶像演唱，他想要成為那些人，而朔間零儼然就已經是了。他的信息素散發出一種激發人愉悅而高漲的精神，芳醇卻一點也不會感覺到濃烈，就像是水晶般的精緻，而且怎麼說──像是讓人置身在光芒之中，死餘後生。

「謝謝──各位，我們下次見。」

接著是那結束之後，震耳欲聾的歡呼聲。

* * *  
然而回到後台的蓮巳敬人像是脫力了般，直接倒坐在地上，他還是沒能好好習慣這樣高度強力的演唱活動，倒不是有什麼不適，事實上是，即便是在現有的組合內，能跟上他們隊長的人，也寥寥數幾。

「敬人，還可以嗎？」  
「沒、沒事。」  
「是嗎？那就好。」

朔間零沒有對自己伸出手，是因為看穿了自己並不希望被人攙扶，蓮巳敬人望著轉過身的朔間零，他只是突然這麼覺得，是不是從頭到尾，都是自己將過多的期待傾瀉在眼前的人身上。雖然對方從來明確的接受或是拒絕，但確實是可以感受到這個人越是能力越強，似乎越是給人一種寸步難行的錯覺。

「朔間、」  
「嗯？」  
「你現在開心嗎？」  
「說什麼傻裡傻氣的話，本大爺⋯⋯做為真祖吸血鬼的我，怎麼會做不開心的事呢。笨蛋。」朔間零皺著眉，喘著氣、帶著一身熱汗淋漓，舞台上下來那股驚人的氣勢這麼冷淡的說著，「別太蹬鼻子上臉了，小子。」

蓮巳敬人看著頭也不回走出後台準備去休息室卸妝的朔間零背影，他做為DEADMANS的一員已經有不短的時間了——如果從他還不是夢之咲的學生開始計算起，他可以說是已經跟在朔間零身邊很長的時間了，毫不否定，他現在一如最初，他仍然覺得朔間零是他所見過，比任何漫畫或是故事裡最閃耀的存在，於是當對方邀請自己幫助他，為這個學校做些什麼的時候，他毫不猶豫的答應了，直到現在他依然沒有後悔，他可以明白為什麼朔間零如此深愛這所學校，然而當自己也是一份子的時候，他卻有些不同的想法了。

『敬人真是溫柔的人⋯⋯』

不是的，我只是一個愚鈍、不得要領的人。

『敬人，當你有新的想法的時候，我們再見面吧，不過就不約在學校了。』

蓮巳敬人跟著組合的其他人來到了休息準備室，他看著鏡中的自己，突然不是很熟悉鏡中的那個人。他想著，從國中第一次遇見朔間零的時候，他就崇拜著這個氣場強大的偶像，來自夢之咲學園，即便自己只是一個Beta都能感受到這個人的氣息。並深深的折服，他樂於幫助自己的偶像，不管是更貼近對方，或是為了理解對方。  
看著他一次又一次的努力重振夢之咲的名聲，他平時看上去懶散，卻是一個沒日沒夜在工作的過勞者。只因為他比任何人都厲害，只因為他一個人被期待了「一個人拯救世界」的劇本。

『敬人，真是個溫柔的人。』

但是，這時候自己還不能走，這裡還需要自己。蓮巳敬人閉上眼，將身上那些悖德過激的飾品全都取了下來。青梅竹馬的那個人說的對，自己真的並不適合這樣的裝扮。

一年後，蓮巳敬人遞交了退隊申請書。  



	5. Chapter 5

05.  
人其實是一個很容易有錯覺的生物，簡單概括這些錯覺的原點，就像是因為「自己」接觸了世界，於是有了像是自己「啟動」了世界這樣的感覺。即便少數人可以理智的抗拒這一份近乎本能的錯覺，雖然其實並不是的。無論哪一個「自己」誕生或消逝，這個世界始終存在，它不屬於任何人，也沒有人可以真正接觸它，也當然，沒有人可以啟動它。  
然而，另一個方面來說，因為我們都只活在自己人生——這個世界裡，所以覺得自己就是世界最重要的人物，這也不算錯誤，也無需嘲笑，無論是多──麼微不足道的人，都會有這樣的錯覺，這樣的願望其實是強大的，比為了別人去做什麼，為了自己去行動才是這個世界上最強大的力量。  
所以英智才會去利用它，利用這個可悲的錯覺。讓這些錯覺不斷地堆疊、累積⋯⋯直到它足以，讓一個人比神還要可怕。這是由敬人所撰寫的一個極度光輝燦爛的故事，正因為敬人是這樣溫柔的人，於是劇本才會如此美好，然而不能再讓這個劇本在結局前又被破壞，天祥院英智作為主角，他不能容許有任何破壞結局的變數。

「⋯⋯你是不是太勉強自己了？」

天祥院英智睜開了眼，他不知道自己已經昏迷了多久，眼前的人是自己的同班同學，也是為了能讓這個計畫可以成功而被自己拉攏的青葉。

「還、好吧。」  
「聲音很虛弱啊⋯⋯你的測量器應該已經瀕臨危險值了吧，怎麼都沒有人來呢？」  
「你⋯⋯不是想討人厭才講這些的吧，我可是一點都不想去醫院。」  
「我不是這個意思，只是單純擔心你。好吧好吧，你一個人先好好休息吧⋯⋯」

也許是因為多少是明擺著利用了這個人，英智忍不住會難以適應他時不時的一些關心，那對自己來說是一件很難就這麼簡單接受的感情，時不時青葉那像是帶著點厚度的信息素會溢出來，帶著一種臣服於自己的柔軟，纏人而難以擊潰，明明同為Omega，自己卻總有種窒息的感覺。

「嗯⋯⋯知道了。」

其實有時候，他總覺得自己被期待成為的樣子，就像是青葉那般柔軟而纏人，帶著大義進而劈荊斬棘，然而本質上自己並不是這樣的，他是個陰鬱的膽小鬼，他只是想要成為自己想要的模樣，然而這是不可能做到的——至少以現在來說。  
天祥院英智閉上了眼睛，他需要好好休息一下，在劇情盛大開幕前⋯⋯之後可能沒有時間休息的覺悟，讓他迅速的沈入了睡夢中。  
那是個深深的夢、深深的⋯⋯

* * *  
天祥院英智有時候很討厭自己的身體狀況，即便這是最尊貴的身體，他曾經一度對於自己的性別有很微妙的排斥感，他分化結束之後，所參加的晚宴，多少都有些不單純⋯⋯雖然過往也從來沒有單純過，只是作為天祥院的Omega，他被標上了一個明確的價碼，僅僅是釋放一點信息素，都能感覺赤身裸體的被打量的感覺。  
即便是這樣的視線跟情緒，英智也泰然自若的出現在人前，應該說，他也必須如此。

『⋯⋯啊、』

但是他也不是沒有欲求的人，Omega的身體，讓他比一般人更加的敏感而強烈，當他一個人墜落夢境的時候，那種解放的需求⋯⋯偶爾會上升到一種幻覺的地步。  
欲生欲死⋯⋯天祥院英智的腦袋裡全是那一股玫瑰花的香氣，是他此生遇過，最難以拒絕的信息素。他打從第一次接觸到那股信息素，身體就在奔騰的躁動著，叫囂著，讓自己順從這股生理的本能將那股信息素用自己的身體獨佔，讓那個Alpha，在自己的身體裡橫衝直撞，侵佔每一處的細胞深處。

『進來⋯⋯』

他想像著，他無法克制自己不去想像，那略帶著冰涼的手指輕輕在自己熱切的皮膚上滑動的觸感，他嚙咬的力道會是如何，他肯定擁有足以讓任何Omega滿足的性器——這是他的想像，他可以任意的描繪那人的尺寸，即便是過於驚人的大小⋯⋯因為自己的內部發育完全的性器非常的濕潤而柔軟，他拒絕接受對方不夠填滿自己的身體，他忍不住放任自己的妄想，對方性感而苦悶的聲音就在自己的耳邊⋯⋯自己被籠罩在，那股近似玫瑰花卻又帶了點苦味的信息素之中。

『⋯⋯天祥院英智、你想要什麼？』  
「你、給我進來⋯⋯」

——！幾乎像是從夢中驚醒過來，天祥院英智睜開眼，眼前是令人厭煩至極的醫院天花板。他的身體發著情熱，就像是浸在一缸熱水之中，柔軟而蓬鬆的金髮都像是能揉出水般，他恍神了一下⋯⋯夢裡被朔間零的手指觸摸的幻覺似乎還在肌膚表層，接著他瞳孔急遽收縮，就像是見到鬼般的看向了旁邊——不是錯覺，朔間零正交疊著雙腿坐在那裡。

「開什麼⋯⋯玩笑。這裡是Omega的隔間，你怎麼可能、你到底怎麼進來的？」

逆著月光看不清神情，那雙卻不知為何閃閃發光的紅色瞳仁在眼眶裡轉了一圈，然後看了看開著的落地窗。

「不可能⋯⋯」  
「你不斷地喊著我，無理而任性的，很吵。」  
「我沒有、」  
「不是敬人的故事，而是你⋯⋯你的表演，很精彩。」  
「我不懂、你的意思。」

穿著制服的朔間零站起身，自顧自的說著話，然而那雙血色的眸子卻直直的盯著自己，天祥院英智毫無懼色的瞪了回去，就像是移開目光就等同認輸般，他即便現在身體的狀況十分狼狽，也不願意示弱半分。

「你到底來這裡做什麼？」

天祥院英智瞪著眼前的男人，朔間零那一身玫瑰花般的香氣濃烈的就像是要把自己吞噬，但是他卻沒有逃開，看著自己像是有些意外的神情，然後他坐到了那張床的床沿。

「本大爺想起來了，」襯著黑夜，朔間零的神情變得異常的居高臨下，就像是黑夜中的魔物，對眼前的人伸出了他的魔掌。「我是特地來吻你的。」

這是多麼荒謬的一件事！天祥院英智正打算這麼說的時候，那略帶冰涼的手指已經捏住自己的下顎關節，沒有半分被硬扣的疼痛感，但是英智卻連動都無法動。在雙唇相貼的那瞬間，他忍不住走了點神，沒想到朔間零的雙唇比想像中的厚實而彈性⋯⋯

「唔⋯⋯」

被吸住舌尖的那一刻，英智是有些混亂的，然而下一刻他企圖掙扎，從眼前的Alpha的掌控中逃離，但行動未果。無論他怎麼掙動，仍然無法逃開被對方撬開唇齒翻弄口腔的舉動，一次又一次⋯⋯就如同把對這個人的幻想放在腦裡的每一次，天祥院英智忍不住開始回應這份吻，那唇舌交纏發出的水聲極其撩動人的情緒，兩個人的鼻子發出的呼吸聲都連帶著加重。

「嗯……」連朔間零自己都發出了享受的聲音。

就在這時，閉著眼接吻的天祥院英智雙手環上了朔間零的肩膀，接著收緊了下顎──朔間零吃痛的往後一退，脫出了那攀上間的雙手。兩個人的距離仍然很近，隨時都能再接近的一個對天祥院英智來說並不怎麼安全的距離。

「嘖、」朔間零嘶痛著舔了舔被咬傷的唇角，只見那滲出了一兩滴的鮮紅。  
「你也只是個一般人而已。」天祥院英智的臉因為泛起了情慾而顯得紅艷，然而卻不甘示弱的笑著，「雖然被稱做『怪物』，但你也不過只是個人。」  
「是，你說的沒錯，我承認。」  
「你不知道我想要什麼，但我卻知道你想要什麼。」天祥院英智笑的像是個知道別人秘密的壞孩子，「你想要普通。然而你很特別，不管是作為人，還是做為一個怪物，或是神一樣的存在？」  
「然後？」  
「你的特別，阻礙到我了，所以我必須讓你得到你想要的。」天祥院英智收起了笑容，眼神顯得特別冷漠，「如果你不想坐在那個位置上，那我就要拿走它。而我，不需要你的同意。」

是的，不需要。  
天祥院英智內心還在混亂著，他其實對所做的這一切並非沒有罪惡感，然而這一刻或是對於這些事情的指責或是質問，他都不會低頭也不會示弱，他沒有這個權力示弱，也不會為這件事對任何人認輸，因為他所做的事，必然能夠走向一個好的結局。

「吾輩已經輸了，你接下來所做的事，我會看著。」

朔間零的神情有些迷離，似乎是帶著迷惑，但是畢竟是朔間零，即便這混亂的表情，也顯得特別好看，甚至可以說，特別性感。

「我難得後悔一次。」朔間零莫名勾起了笑，「不，好幾次了，我總是在想著，如果你每一次在我面前發情的時候，趁機標記你的話，後面會是怎麼樣的畫面。」  
「哈、哈──別、開這種玩笑。」  
「不是開玩笑，我是在與你調情。」  
「……你、別──」  
「啊，剛剛那個吻，是本大爺的初吻。」  
「朔間前輩你……」

天祥院英智無法習慣這個總是任意改變情緒的朔間零，明明才那樣陰狠的詛咒了自己，卻又在自己需要庇護的時候出現在眼前，即便那信息素簡直是侵略而暴衝的狀態，然而卻能忍住不對自己出手，雖然自己也是死命的按下身體的瘋狂才能忍住不撲倒眼前的人。

「你給了我們這些奇人，真正想要的東西，奪走了我們本來就沒有特別想要的東西，然而我真的好奇，你到底想要什麼？」  
「……」

天祥院英智閉上了眼。搖了搖頭，然後再次搖了搖頭。再睜開眼，身體發情的狀況已經減緩了很多，而朔間零已經不在了。


	6. Chapter 6

06.

──熱。  
──黏膩。  
就像是置身在一個溫度適中的浴缸之中，呼吸就像是被漫天水氣堵著難以順暢，這明顯並不是現實，但是他並不急著清醒過來。  
他躺著，可說是相當享受也不為過，他被極度青澀的吻反覆吻了幾次，然後對方才像是如夢初醒般地將自己的舌尖探進了自己恨不得主動強奪對方的唇，因為是夢，他動彈不得；因為是夢，對方才可能如此貼近自己，所以直白地說，如果不是夢，他們現在還沒可能到達這一步。  
然而他知道的，這個唇的溫度──因為他才品嚐過，跟這個夢幾乎相反的情況下，幾乎現實中，這個人幾乎都是在兩人上下顛倒的情況裡與自己接觸，然而自己其實很清楚，他的天使適合在自己可以一覽無疑的姿勢求歡，例如這個夢這樣，半遮半掩的在那頭細緻柔軟的金髮下，那一雙漂亮的藍眸浸滿了愛慾與情不自禁。  
想躲著、卻躲不了。是掌控者的姿態，卻也是被觀賞者的姿態。  
天祥院英智很適合在這個位子上，如果自己深深地往上一撞，他應該會立刻像一隻缺水的魚般揚起了頭，露出下頭美麗而白皙的身體。

「……」

朔間零睜開眼，一個抬手翻開了棺蓋，特製的棺木裡充滿了濃厚的氣味，他閉著眼深呼吸了兩下，然後把外頭的衛生紙撈了進來處理後續。  
是的，他夢遺了。  
做為一個Alpha，他的信息素在這一刻是最濃厚的，要是有任何Omega經過，那可就是災難級別的程度，他需要趕快噴灑中和劑，將這危險的信息素消散掉，然而釋放之後的這一刻他慵懶的連一隻手指都懶得動。可幸的是這時刻學校沒有人，他還有時間可以慢慢處理掉這些東西，他靠在自己這特製棺木的邊緣，腦子一片空白。

* * *  
才不過兩個月的時間，天祥院英智與蓮巳敬人為了這所學校的未來所推行的新制度，一口氣的推行了起來，配合那在半年前就已經潛移默化的組合對戰規則，現在的夢之咲可說是井然有序了起來。  
即便勝利者天祥院英智在那之後一直待在醫院裡，蓮巳敬人作為學生會的副會長把每一條規則都執行的相當的充分，幾乎不到半個月的時間裡，有將近三十位的學生因為無法符合夢之咲的新制度要求的「績效」而被勒令退學。

「為了夢之咲的新氣象……嗎？」

蓮巳敬人看著手裡等著自己蓋印送出的學生資料，額頭一抽一抽的疼痛著。這些學生裡有絕大部分，都是自己最初就注意到的一些不良與混混，他們在學校裡待著，卻純粹只是靠著家裡的關係，沒有任何一絲對自己未來的演藝活動的期待與想法，然而卻能霸佔著學校最大量的資源。然而事到臨頭的這一刻，他卻想著，如果能有什麼能使這些傢伙的心態改變，也許就不至於做到這一步──他們也許到現在才突然意識到，即便他們如同牆頭草般的傾向過來支持學生會，也不會有任何的改變。

「為了這個學校的未來，這是必需的。」

英智是這個學校的太陽。蓮巳敬人打從心底這麼想著，天祥院英智對於這所學校的愛，讓這烏煙瘴氣的所在就像是陽光充沛的花園，這是他們一起看見的景色，也是正確的方向，他曾經冀望著像童話故事般的主角出現引領夢之咲的未來，然而這一切僅僅只是自己的一廂情願。事實上，「那個人」也不願意成為這樣的角色。

「紅月的第三個成員也應該決定下來了。」

在英智不在學校的這段時間，紅月既是這所學校最頂尖的組合，他們必須屹立不搖的豎立起絕對的權威，不能讓任何人跨越──讓這個學校慢慢地走上正途，為了像是童話一般有著美好結局的未來。  
蓮巳敬人在手上的文件下一筆一筆地簽下了屬名，蓋上了學生會的印章，即便英智沒有指示跟計劃，現在的自己也有可以揮舞的刀劍跟拳腳，「紅月」會持續的在活動中與那些殘餘的反對聲浪對決，用覺悟的歌聲與舞蹈使那些人走上他們該走的道路上。  
秋日紅葉飄盡還有一段時間，緊接著將至的將會是死寂的冬日，夢之咲第一個真正意義上嚴峻的冬季。

* * *  
新生的嫩芽自土裡冒出了一點新綠，對冬日裡的太陽汲取著溫暖，本應該毒辣的陽光似乎也對這一抹稚嫩勾出了母愛，顯得極為柔軟。對於他人來說，天祥院英智的存在就像是那永晝的太陽，令人敬畏、令人讚嘆、令人痛苦、令人憎恨、令人恐懼——然而這樣的天祥院家的怪物卻也有打從心裡喜愛他的綠芽⋯⋯姬宮桃李就是那個完全依偎著自己的存在。

「怎麼樣——英智大人？」姬宮桃李一臉緊張的望著眼前凝著臉的金髮青年。

達成了天祥院英智所佈置的考驗，雖然還不到可以上陣殺敵的水準，但那閃閃發亮的未來已經在磨練中冒出了頭，天祥院英智已經可以看到眼前的Alpha少年在不久的將來是如何的耀眼。

「英智大人？」  
「⋯⋯非常棒，可愛的桃李。」  
「那麼，你的意思是說——」  
「等你考進夢之咲，Fine歡迎你的加入。」  
「唔哇！我真的成功了？真的？」  
「呵呵，是真的。」  
「太謝謝你了！英智大人！桃李會比之前更加努力的。」  
「真的，很期待。」

天祥院英智說不上自己這一刻該是什麼樣的心情，眼前少年的光芒是如此的耀眼，而自己是如此的虛弱，他疼愛這個少年，同時也打從心裡嫉妒著桃李的未來。

「等你進了夢之咲之後，有一個人⋯⋯你要先去找他。」

天祥院英智沒有讓自己複雜的情緒顯露出來，事實上也沒有必要。臉上的微笑完美的僅僅反應出歡喜的一面，他是真心的疼愛著這個親人的小貓，桃李的無邪跟景仰是如此的可愛，以自己對桃李的寵溺，似乎是無法做好一個引導者的角色。而他有一個很好的人選，天祥院英智的眼一直都很準確，這次也不例外。

『——我會讓你看到，新的景色。』  
『除了高高在天上，那無限遙遠的高處之外，截然不同的世界。』

天祥院英智並不覺得自己說的是謊言，他讓神一般的人物不再仰望著天際，不再矚目著虛無縹緲的高處，他站在這個舞台的中心處，燈光隨著自己的劇情閃爍聚集。

「一個對你會很有幫助的人。」

也許你也會幫助他。  
這句天祥院英智並沒有說出口，他還記著自己找上日日樹涉——那個使自己欣羨不已的人物的那天，他邀請他，邀請這個曾經被自己設計以最輝煌姿態登場最終落敗的反派，邀請這個自己最為傾慕的偶像，加入新的Fine。

* * *  
與很多人想像的不同，日日樹涉並沒有因為與Fine那場失去公平的對決而被受影響，雖被稱之為五奇人，然而對於天祥院英智所帶來的一切，可以說他與朔間零反而稱不上是受害者，說起來他也並不在意這些。他反而因此，看到了一個不用去仰望著天，也能帶來最大歡笑與注目的舞台──那些他以往從來沒有關注的，在自己身邊的悲喜劇，日常互動的人們。  
比起這些新發現，勝敗又何足掛齒？然而這個新發現也是日日樹涉最大的難關，他是個天才，他自小學習任何事物都易如反掌，為了博君一笑，他早已忘記了自己原來也是能笑的，不是基於劇本或是故事，不是戴上「面具」的表演。他試圖對那些過去從未在意的、在自己身邊的人釋出回應，那些人的回應與自己想像的完全不同，這感覺對他來說並不遭。

「喔呀，真是稀客。」

日日樹涉不用回頭，光是那信息素的氣味，就已然昭顯了對方的身分，與過去不同，這股信息素的擁有者即便是位Omega，也有著大部分Alpha無法任意近身的氣勢。

「日日樹君……」  
「好令人寂寞的稱呼啊，我是所有人的，也是你的日日樹涉喔！」

天祥院英智雖然在靜養當中，但不代表他就完全沒有回來過學校，事實上只要是他身體還可以的狀況下，他都不會放棄出席學校的活動，即便現在的他已跟過去的他不同，是如此的光芒萬丈，或該說站著就令人畏懼。

「涉……君。」也許是因為相當仰慕過眼前的這個人，即便是天祥院英智也掩不住一瞬間的害羞，「我是來邀請你的。」  
「喔呀……」  
「想邀請你與我共組一個新的Fine。」

天祥院英智停頓了一下，嚥下了積蓄在嘴裡的唾液，然後輕輕的一笑。

「我想邀請你成為我的夥伴，我會讓你看到新的景色。除了那些你一直追尋的，高高在天際，那無限遙遠的高處之外，截然不同的絢爛世界。」  



	7. Chapter 7

07.  
在天祥院英智的記憶中，他只有過一次的失序，若要真正的追究起來，那也是他與自己的爺爺徹底決裂的起點，然而這件事之所以令英智記憶猶深的原因，並非差一點在老爺子的算計下被本能所控，而是在那之後⋯⋯與朔間零在一起直到恢復的時間。

『⋯⋯真是令人意外的——喔呀！』

那一天他一如往常地參加老爺子指定的晚宴，精緻絢麗的會場、衣著華麗的人們，如同每一次的宴會，在這裡，每個人都只會為了自己利益、各懷心思說著言不及義的話語，「天祥院英智」作為天祥院家最寶貴的商品，一個Omega，在這樣的場合一次又一次展示著自身的價值，做為天祥院家的未來家主，英智即便不願意、即便覺得很疲累，但只要他身體還負擔的起，他總是會參加。

『少爺？』  
『您還好嗎？』

然而這次與過往完全不同的是，在他喝下老爺子準備好的抑制劑之後，身體反而開始發熱了起來，他很快地在自家僕人的牽引下離開了舞廳，然而他在前往休息室的走廊上甩開了僕人，就像是直覺般他逃開了那個試圖拉住他的僕人，在自己尚有理智的那短短的時間──然而他卻像是逃開了一個陷阱，卻踏進了意外的牽引之中──

* * *  
朔間零也許沒有想到自己會在晚宴中，正確的來說是會場外的中庭被天祥院英智撲倒，那一瞬間他總像是沒睡醒般、半瞇著的紅眸都睜圓了，也許是沒想到沒能閃開，一瞬間可說是僵住了，有著怪力的他居然沒能推開一個Omega。

「哈呼、哈、哈⋯⋯」  
「呃，天祥院⋯⋯你？」

一項眾所皆知的事實，天祥院英智對於白色的喜好，此刻的他正穿著著一套銀白的燕尾服，帶著一點嫩綠色的襯衫襯著他膚白如雪，發情徵狀讓他正好透著正好的粉色在臉上，相當的可口誘人。對於任何人來說，這樣的美色當前連Beta都不見得能忍住，更何況朔間零還是一個Alpha。  
一個三個性別裡最無法抵抗Omega的存在。

「不、……」

近乎失態。  
現在的天祥院英智狼狽的全身冒汗，信息素失控奔放，連吐息都帶著一股濕氣，尷尬的是天祥院英智撲上來跨坐在朔間零身上的姿勢，Omega的生理反應已經開始驅使身體做好準備，也大量的分泌出液體，從兩件高級訂製服相連之處水澤漫延⋯⋯即便朔間零身上穿著深色的禮服都能看出被浸染的狀態。

「⋯⋯哈、」  
「天祥院君，你還清醒著嗎？」

眼前的人他知道，那是他與青梅竹馬的敬人多次討論的話題主角，一個足以震懾世界的暗夜帝王，夢之咲的魔王──朔間零。即便眼睛被水氣濛上了一層，他依然可以感受得到，那濃烈而沁入人心的薔薇香氣──還有那因自己的信息素而皺起的五官依然美艷的令人難以轉移目光。

「喂！」

說真的，這不是朔間零第一次遇上發情的Omega，然而這卻是他第一次，感受到自己的身體如此蠢蠢欲動，天祥院英智的信息素跟他給人的印象完全不同，給人一種沁涼氣息，像是薄荷般，不僅是藉由香氣，而是穿透細胞般融入身體，輕輕的撩動，刺激著一個人的理性，那個壓制著自己的手指，也是帶著一點涼薄，讓他忍不住猜想著，這個人的肌膚舔起來是否也是帶著一絲涼意。

「等、放──」

僅僅只是思緒一動，他們之間的上下位置已經反過來，朔間零輕鬆的壓制住天祥院英智的四肢，從上俯視這瑟瑟發顫的獵物，這一瞬間，他們似乎都拋卻了一切，僅僅回到了一個Alpha與一個Omega的身分，身體的本能叫囂著接近對方，他們都受過控制信息素的訓練，懂得如何施放不同層次的信息素，而不帶有性的意味。然而卻毫無作用，他們的信息素都背棄了自身的意願，讓人困窘的，以最妖嬈的姿態勾引著對方。

「──、──」  
「哈啊──、」

這一刻，世界只剩下他們兩個呼吸的聲音，沒辦法控制親近眼前甚至還並不熟悉的人，在朔間零向下靠近天祥院英智的那一刻，只見那個本來被壓制的Omega用力的一掙，在朔間零連忙收手的那一秒，天祥院英智已不顧形象地咬在那竄到眼前的手上，像是要咬下一塊肉般的用力。

「哈──呼──」

就像是被痛覺喚回的意識，朔間零沒有甩開天祥院英智的嘴，他深呼吸，按下了自己那簡直暴亂般的慾望，他有生以來第一次感受到，像是磁鐵的南極偶遇北極般，要拔開自己不受本能影響是這麼困難。  
他其實是知道的，天祥院英智的信息素是如何的特別。打從兩人第一次在天台花園相遇的那一刻，眼前的金髮青年即便放出了一股不容接近的氣息，卻仍然讓他難以忽視，他從一開始就很清楚，天祥院家的Omega是特別的，與自己同樣，都是怪物，天祥院英智想把自己隱藏起來，那是萬不可能的事，僅一細想，答案顯然呼之欲出。

「不要鬆開口。」

朔間零恢復冷靜的聲音在天祥院英智的耳邊響起，他楞了一下，嘴裡似乎嚐到了點鐵鏽的味道，他把眼前的Alpha咬出了血，然而對方卻顯然是放鬆的神態，他們緊貼著，完全可以感受到對方壓抑本能的脹痛，即使是這樣，朔間零還是停了下來。時間似乎靜止在了這一刻，雖然沒有被佔有，沒有被標記，但天祥院英智的精神卻感覺微妙的鬆懈，就像是躺在一個柔軟而溫度適中的被褥之中，就像是被玫瑰花海掩藏起來。

「天祥院君，你能認出來吾輩了嗎？」

似乎是察覺到天祥院英智神智恢復，朔間零再次出聲喚他，顯然是把天祥院英智當成了方才沒有注意撲上的Alpha是誰。

「朔間……前輩。」天祥院英智被放開，他往後退開了幾步，「為什麼？」  
「你不願意吧。」  
「什麼？」  
「吾輩非常喜歡夢之咲。」朔間零看了一眼自己被咬出血的手，被撲上的人是自己，被攻擊的也是自己，某種程度也是非常倒霉了，他慵懶的說：「吾輩也非常喜愛夢之咲的學生，包括你。」  
「我也是、我也很喜歡夢之咲。」天祥院英智低下頭讓人看不出他的表情。  
「……是嗎？」

朔間零一雙血紅色的視線就像是穿透了眼前金髮青年想掩藏的一切般鋒利，天祥院英智面無表情地抬起頭，因暫時發情造成的狼狽跟疲累還在臉上，然而卻沒有一絲一毫的慌張或是恐懼。

「不要做得太過頭喏。」  
「……什麼都沒有做的你，怎麼會明白──」  
「什麼？」  
「……沒事。」  
「是這樣嗎？」  
「嗯。」

然而事實是，在這不久之前，天祥院英智才正開始布置他們的計畫，他與青葉紡所做的一切，遠遠超過蓮巳敬人原來的構想。但一旦施行下去，等敬人發現到的時候想必也不會多說什麼。

* * *  
記憶拉回，與朔間零的那一日，他躲在了那個人強大信息素的保護下，而同時他也確信了，自己與蓮巳敬人的想法沒錯，必須將這危險的人物從這劇本中抽離，但在那當下，他還在爺爺掌控底下，等到老爺子的掌控力控制不了自己的那一刻，他就將自己準備好的一切推上了台面上。  
麻煩、渴求、追尋還有朔間零一直在尋找的，治療朔間家遺傳疾病的消息。

「我不會否認自己所做的，傷害了你們還有許多人。」

而後的這一刻，天祥院英智站在了日日樹涉的面前，他沒有迴避自己所做的傷害，即便多少藉口都試圖為自己辯護，然而英智很清楚，這不過是勝者為王的結論，而不是真實。

「然而，這是我所想到，最適合拯救這個學校的唯一方式。所以我不會道歉。」

眼前的日日樹涉眨眨眼，似乎是被天祥院英智的話語所震懾住，然後他站起身向天祥院英智鞠了一個象徵忠誠的禮節。

「哈哈哈哈，Amazing！你真的是，很令人驚喜的人物。皇帝陛下如果您需要小丑的陪伴，這個小丑會很樂意地，陪您上演無數次的悲喜劇。」日日樹涉就像是即興表演了一齣莎士比亞般的開始朗誦了一段，接著隨手變出了一朵玫瑰花。  
「皇……帝？」天祥院英智被這誇張的即時表演愣了一下，然後笑著伸手接下了這朵玫瑰，「謝謝你，日、不，涉……君。」

自從戰勝了「五奇人」之後，所有人都是這麼默默地稱呼他的，他們沒有直呼天祥院英智的名字，反而給予了他，擊敗神明以及怪物的人類最高位的稱呼，不同於國王、不同於英雄──他是君臨天下的「皇帝」。

「您為小丑帶來了摯友，然而您卻無可以信賴的好友，不如讓這個涉成為您第一個朋友吧。」  
「我知道了。」

曾經幾時，他只是個遙望著自己偶像的平凡人類，然而這緊追的路程很快地到了頭，那個人回過了頭，對自己所展現的世界展現了極高的興趣。日日樹涉是個有趣的人，而從今起，他們會是朋友。  
這是一個值得欣喜若狂的事，事實上他也相當開心，這一切就像是童話般的故事，天祥院英智深吸了一口氣，胸腔裡的空氣與以往的每一天相同，他的罪與惡也沒有減少一分半點，但是他已經覺得很足夠了。


	8. Chapter 8

08.

距離上一次朔間零的突然出現已經過了兩個星期，幾乎每一次想起那天夜裡的事情，天祥院英智都忍不住覺得那僅只是自己一場春夢，他不可能也沒有理由得到這樣的傾慕，作為一個稀有的華族Omega，他明白自己本身的存在有多特別，但是與朔間、日日樹、深海那三人所代表的一切比起來，自己這樣華貴的身分反而代表著相當難搞的勢力。  
若不是一場夢，就是一個報復的起點。  
天祥院英智其實也挺討厭自己這樣一瞬間就往人性最惡劣之處思考的性格，然而這就是他從小生存的教育，即便自己現在已經幾近接管了天祥院老爺子的勢力。

「少爺，董事會的電話。」

病房的門傳來了叩門聲，過去曾是老爺子牽制自己行動的保鑣人員，現在已經盡歸自己麾下，他可以隨心所欲地已自己想要的方式，給予自己重視的一切更好的資源，不用像過去那樣遮遮掩掩的。

「進來吧。」

病弱的天祥院新一代家主，天祥院英智。十七歲的他暫時還沒有完全取代老爺子的頭銜，僅僅是將娛樂方面的產業完全接手了過來，在病院休養的期間，他同時增加了自己娛樂產業的經營學習。  
即便敬人絮絮叨叨的讓自己多休息，別總是把自己的時間排程的如此緊湊，但是他希望能盡快地，讓在這所學校與未來的職業接軌可以更順利。當然同時，他也很清楚，他那樣極為速成的變革，將會造成夢之咲怎樣的弊病，所以他必須盡快地準備後續補救的方法。  
至於朔間零……

「……我的想像已經進化到真實感如此強烈了嗎？」  
「老闆？」  
「嗯咳，沒事，我們繼續。」

天祥院英智眨眨眼，暫時把這些不清不楚難以想清的事拋到了腦外。

* * *  
當天祥院英智已經開始下一步的計畫時，學校的規則已經成形，原有的挑戰賽等單人、多人才藝競賽漸漸沒落，畢竟那些雜亂的競賽沒有像夢幻祭那樣精準而完備的過程以及精良的舞台，對於吸引人氣沒有很實質的幫助。  
另一方面來說，正因為這過於自由而沒有規則的挑戰賽不再視為官方正式比賽，以至於整個學校過度偏重於大型比賽，新組合、剛起步的隊伍失去了表演的空間，即便上了大舞台，也很快就會失去再次表演的機會。蓮巳敬人即便知道這個情況並非自己喜聞樂見的狀態，但因為學生會在變革結束之後，從原來的人數縮減到了只剩下半數，主要的工作又幾乎必須經由副會長得自己簽審後核發資源，加上新制度的運行，「紅月」作為學生會成員的組合，在英智不在的時間，還必須參加定量的夢幻祭活動鞏固其定位，以至於他每天近乎於分身乏術。

「副會長，朔間零所屬的Undead已經一個月未曾申請活動了？」  
「……不用管他們。」  
「是。」  
「下一件，流星隊的申請文件不符合夢幻祭的規格。」  
「退。」  
「下一件⋯⋯」

* * *  
朔間零躺在那特製的棺木內，閉著眼睛聽著那一對雙胞胎嘰嘰喳喳講述著自己交代留意的狀況，與此同時夢之咲將進行藝能部的製作人科的編入，延攬可以處理舞臺作業的人才入學。

「⋯⋯以上，就是學生會的、」  
「已經確實的！」  
「新消息唷！」  
「新消息唷！」

朔間零打了個大大的哈欠，時間正過中午，帶著一點睡眼惺忪的歪著脖子，乍一眼看去慵懶而十分妖豔，即便不是夜晚時刻，朔間零的魅力也是半分不減，作為一個偶像或是一個Alpha──或是怪物，他絕對都是受人矚目的存在，離開了夢之咲學生會長一職對他來說，並沒有那些揣測他之人想的那般難受。  
畢竟他從來不擅長管理及策劃，對於別人的想法，他也並不是很在意。

「怎麼了？」  
「怎麼了？朔間前輩。」  
「嗯？」  
「感覺你最近心情不錯啊。」  
「是嗎？我看看。」  
「真的呢！」

葵日向及葵裕太是一對有著相同信息素的雙胞胎，對外宣稱性別一致，在體檢結果為保密狀態下一其實也無從猜測，但對於生理強度等級比他們還要高一層的朔間零來說，卻也掩藏不了真實。

「敬人還是老樣子喏，把管理跟控制抓的這麼緊迫，這樣會讓自由慣了的學生對學生會的制度有著很強烈的不滿。唔……」  
「朔間前輩、」  
「朔間前輩！」  
「雙子，幫吾輩再多觀察一下吧。」  
「是、知道了！」  
「是，知道了！」

朔間零看著葵家的雙胞胎就這麼蹦蹦跳跳離開了輕音部的部室，離開了中午之後，天色轉暗的時間相當快速，不一回天色就轉成了昏黃，橙黃帶紅的天色，這白晝與黑夜交錯之時，被稱為逢魔之刻，作為夢之咲的「魔王」，朔間零對這個時間的迷信並沒有太多想法，然而也確實是自己活動最頻繁的時間。  
他起身離開踏出了輕音部，幾乎是毫不猶豫地走向了天臺花園，這裡種植著大量的玫瑰花，雖然作為一個有著「吸血鬼」症狀的人，但他很少吃花來補充精氣，相對之下，凜月──自己的弟弟倒是完全不介意這個他人看起來略微怪異的舉動。

* * *  
「──！」

這一頭，窩在天台花園紅茶部裡的朔間凜月幾乎是驚坐起身，嚇到了正在泡茶的紫之創跟難得來參加茶會的天祥院英智。

「怎麼了？凜月君。」  
「我要走了，不好的預感。」  
「欸？那、好的，凜月前輩路上小心。」

雖然說不上是慌慌張張，但比起平常那個慵懶緩慢的朔間凜月，幾乎可以說得上輕快明確的動作，避開了平常最喜歡的花園，動作神速如風般的竄進了食堂，留下兩個沒能反應過來的人，天祥院英智與紫之創對視了一眼，均是一臉不解。

「凜月前輩，不知道怎麼了呢。」  
「是啊、」

風揚起，玫瑰花香氣順著湊到了鼻尖，黃昏時分的天台顯得有些冷，茶會似乎也是要結束的時間了，天祥院英智抿了口紅茶，很快的意識到凜月急著離開的原因。

「說起來，創君，等等你是不是有打工？」  
「啊、是的，不過沒關係的，我還有點時間可以整理餐具。」  
「今天早點去會比較好喔，這裡我來整理就可以了。」  
「咦，可以嗎？」  
「沒事的，你快些去吧。」  
「是的，我知道了，那學生會長，我就先離開了。」  
「嗯。」天祥院英智勾起了淺淺的微笑。

即便如此紫之創還是稍微收拾了一下桌面，這才揹著書包離去，過程中天祥院英智一直帶著微笑，但不知道為什麼紫之創總覺得今日的學生會長大人似乎有些緊張？  
直到紫之創的身影完全離開視線之外，那身上屬於Alpha的信息素也完全消失於鼻間。天祥院英智將最後一口的紅茶嚥下，再抬頭笑容已然只凝聚在唇邊，更多的是一股肅殺之氣。

「朔間零，你如果是要找凜月君的話，他已經離開了。」

從天臺花園裡走出的人，毫無疑問正是朔間零。與抓頭髮梳著半邊造型的學生會長那時不同的是，現在的他顯得幾分不修邊幅，微卷的黑髮帶著幾分慵懶及性感。不過一定程度上，對於天祥院英智個人來說，現在的他更有些許的威脅感。

「或是說，你是來找我的。」  
「天祥院，你跟以前有一些不同了。」  
「什麼意思？」  
「沒什麼。」朔間零搖了搖頭，眉目之間可稱得上是溫和，他眸子一瞇，薄唇上下開闔著，「吾輩確實是來找你的。」  
「……你想要談什麼？」

天祥院英智壓住了自己內心那一陣莫名的躁動，這裡是夢之咲，在學校、像這樣的公共場合，他並不認為朔間零會做出些什麼來，但是身體的本能卻讓他有些靜不下心，然而在這樣的壓迫底下，天祥院英智仍然沒有在朔間零一步步接近自己的時候逃開。

「現在的你，跟吾輩這些奇人已經沒有差別了，「皇帝」這個稱呼，已經不是你最開始擊敗我們這些碌碌無為之輩得到的美譽。」朔間零拉開了天祥院英智對面的椅子坐了下來，「君臨天下的皇帝，你現在身邊還有幾個人是信你的呢？」  
「……」天祥院英智神色不變，靜靜地望著眼前的男人。  
「你給予吾輩五奇人個別所實質上需要的事物或是說現實，只為了將吾輩從頂端下來，神從雲端上落到了地面上，但最高處登頂的你，與吾輩不同，你選擇了以人類的身分，獨自一人站在高處，這個選擇讓你失去了許多，而你也不可能永遠在上頭。」  
「……為什麼。」天祥院英智面色平靜，但姿態上自然而然地散發出一股倨傲。

這一刻，他們的世界彷彿不像是在現世，而是一個皇帝與一個魔王在對話。  
只見魔王面無表情地站起身，就像是這場對話談不下去了要結束，天祥院英智側過頭內心多少因此而放鬆了些許，然而涼風吹起，一隻手指驀地貼上了自己的唇，略顯得冰冷的指腹在自己的唇上磨蹭。

「你──」  
「還記得這個嗎？」  
「朔間……」

朔間零的拇指竄入了那開啟的雙唇之間，天祥院英智急忙要閉闔，就這麼咬住了對方的手指，嘴裡沒有鐵鏽味，表示沒有咬破對方的手，然而接下來卻被覆上了唇。玫瑰香氣從唇間湧進，就像是侵略了細胞般的滲透進了每一寸內部。天祥院英智無法抵抗這個吻，自雙唇相依的那一刻起，他的身體彷彿就在等待著，背叛了主人的羞惱跟抗拒，沉迷著這人的信息素與親近。

「噓──別急。」  
「呼呼、唔──你想要什麼？」天祥院英智忍不住用最大的惡意去揣測這個人。  
「也許是……再一個吻喏。」

然後在這昏黃的天色下，他們再次唇舌相依。  



	9. Chapter 9

09.

天祥院英智想著自己其實是故意的講出那些帶著惡意揣測的問句，然而朔間零卻直接無視了，他隨口一撥，整個對話的氣氛又帶上了煽情旖旎的那一頭。可怕的是自己並不討厭，明明兩個人之間還多著一堆懸而未決的事，更別提明面上還是這所學校中對立的模範組合的隊長人物。

「英智。」  
「朔間……零。」

還是沒辦法很坦然的就這麼喊出對方的名字。至少天祥院英智是這樣的人，朔間零說他有些變了，其實他自己也承認，自從爺爺去世之後，一直到最近真正的接管起來天祥院大半的權力，他才真正的喘了一口氣。但現在還不是時候，他還沒有真正的，從這場舞台上演出的故事下台。  
還不是時候。天祥院英智的手還撐在朔間零的胸膛之上，他近乎是拚盡全力，才能夠違背自己的本能與渴望，即便他的信息素已經從刺鼻的清涼轉化成一股微涼的清甜，令人窘迫的，掩飾不住對眼前這個Alpha的依戀。

「你真是個固執的人喏。這一身天使外衣，只是一層毒而已，對你來說。」  
「這件事，你是清楚的。」天祥院英智有著極強大的自制力，作為一個Omega，一個比任何人都強大的，屬於天祥院家的怪物，他使用、控制、壓抑自己的信息素絕對是箇中好手。「我還想，成為一個真正的偶像，在那之前，我絕對不會妥協的。」

天祥院英智站起了身，雙腿微微發抖著，即便是這樣卻也有一種神聖不可侵犯的姿態，若稱之為天使，那天祥院英智只可能是熾天使，天使最高位，戰鬥到底直到粉身碎骨的神聖指標。即便他的目標，並不是靠他一個人可以完成的。

「吾輩也並不是傻子啊，天祥院。」

這一個稱呼，讓兩個人暫且隔出了適當的距離，畢竟這一刻，他們的想法跟行為都未達到任何共識，除了彼此吸引的感情之外，在夢之咲未來的定位上，他們都還沒有說服另一個人。

* * *  
天祥院英智在朔間零離開之後，收好了紅茶部茶會活動時自己所使用的杯子，然後讓保鑣將受了點涼風而又開始不適的自己送去醫院，現在的他自己依然不喜歡醫院，但是身體還沒有完全復原是事實。即便拿掉了那不尊重自己意願，強制安在自己的身上的測量器，當他不舒服的時候，醫院仍然是他不得不的選擇，比過去好的是，去與不去已經會遵照他個人意願了。

「──你說的我都知道。」

看著車窗外夢之咲學生們在社團時間結束之後離開學校的身影，他喃喃自語了起來，他知道這個學校現在是怎麼看待他的，他知道過往那些被自己打敗的組合是如何賭咒自己，也同時他知道那些明面上支持自己，事實上並不認同的那些人是怎麼說自己的。  
這些他全都知道，他比任何人都清楚。  
但是這些都不足以影響自己，在他的世界裡，有著許許多多的選擇，然而沒有一個選擇是不需要犧牲跟承擔風險的，他只能盡可能的減低最大的傷害，畢竟他並不是神，無法尋找到最完美的結局，至少在現在這樣的時刻。

「真正變的人，是你吧。零君。」

過去那個居高臨下的夜之王者，如同夜之鬼魅般冰冷的傢伙，居然會有著那樣令人難以拒絕的眼神，這是他完全意想之外的狀況，那傢伙在最終一幕的時候還顯然與齋宮宗、夏目逆先是相同的情緒，甚至是對於自己那樣卑劣的，以刻意剔除他的存在的方式戰勝他的組合，吐出了那樣憤怒的詛咒。  
然而僅只有一個月時間過去，雖然那股壓迫感仍然沒有減緩，不管是做為一個Alpha或是做為一個強大的偶像，甚至是做為一個會影響學生會新制度運作的不確定因素，這些本來就存在的一切都沒有改變，但是他對待自己的方式，卻相當的──也許可用柔軟來形容。

「老闆，您還好嗎？」  
「我很好，怎麼了嗎？」天祥院英智咳了一聲反問。  
「您的臉很紅。」  
「沒事，我是說，我沒事。」  
「好的。」

天祥院英智莫名的感覺自己這去醫院的路途，莫名的讓他有種鬆了口氣的感覺，他如果被恨著，像是齋宮或是夏目那樣，又或是被警戒著，如同深海那般，他反而會覺得這是理所當然的。對於日日樹那樣不按牌理出牌的人，他願意來到自己身邊，也許是給自己一個補償的機會，但朔間零，對自己而言那是一個謎。

* * *  
在英智仍然未能正式復出的時間裡，蓮巳敬人帶領的紅月逐漸壯大，跟天祥院英智當初為了在夢幻祭的組合對決戰勝五奇人個別的組合風格，基於針對性跟戰力臨時成軍的Fine初始隊伍不同，紅月這個組合雖誕生於鬥爭之中，卻是新制度最合適養育的組合模板。  
僅僅是一個秋季的時間，紅月可謂是一個全方位的偶像隊伍。  
正因為新制度推行之後，在組合競爭上的利益及公平較過去明確，進入冬季之後夢之咲的學生會首度提出了非常完整的資金運作報告及整個學校的校譽提升狀態，與其同時夢之咲的在校職業規劃也慢慢的進入了軌道。

「……不需要。」

在學生會辦公室裡的一處，蓮巳敬人正在使用手機向那一頭的天祥院英智匯報學生會整體的運作及狀態，對於這樣的制度、規劃與管理，正是蓮巳敬人所習慣的設計，而另一方面來說，新制度上路才不過幾個月的時間，即便有些顧不到的地方，仍然瑕不掩瑜。

『敬人，咳咳──』  
「學生會的情況，還不至於要一個病人來關心。」  
『不要太逞強了，新制度還並不完善，五奇人雖只剩下三奇人還在活動，但……朔間、咳咳──』  
「Undead已經有兩個月未參加正式比賽，即便為了保存組合，出場的也僅只有二年級的隊員，與當年的勢力已經完全不同了。」  
『……敬人，紅月還不是朔間零的對手。』

蓮巳敬人皺了皺眉，先不提電話那頭的英智正因為進入冬天而造成的身體不適，如今重新組建的Fine還是由曾經的三奇人之一的日日樹主持，不管是一年級的姬宮桃李或又是隨之而來的伏見都顯然並不成熟，即便是這樣的情況下，天祥院英智仍然認定紅月在關鍵的時刻起不了作用，他深深的吸了口氣，別跟一個病人較真。

「你先把病養好，在你回來前，我會好好護衛著這個新生的學校的。」  
『……我知道了。』

那頭的天祥院英智在靜默了幾秒後，回答了這個說不上是回答的結語。掛上電話的那一刻蓮巳敬人揉了揉發疼的額際，空蕩蕩的學生會辦公室裡只剩下他一個人，向後靠在椅背上，他的疲累感湧了上來，然後又再次被壓了下去。

「紅月就是為了守護你還有守護這個學校而誕生的。」

大概不過幾天前的事，自己的竹馬天祥院英智又再次進了醫院，秋季後半的反覆身體出狀況，並不完全是因為偶像祭舞台太過激烈，也是因為學生會要處理太多S1、S2的申請及籌備，但令人傷腦筋的是，活動越是成功、偶像對決的評選越是上軌道，學生會及其相關組合的名聲在校內卻更糟，尤其是英智，最初那個榮耀萬丈的皇帝，現在更常聽見的反而是「暴君」這樣的字眼。  
這對蓮巳敬人來說是一件很難理解的事，他們如此盡心竭慮的在做事，為何會落到這樣的聲望呢？但也許這也只是一個高位者不得不承受的壓力之一，他有時候會想，過去的零，現在的英智為什麼都能在這麼沉重的壓力下，露出那樣輕鬆的神情。

* * *  
「為什麼你什麼都不做，吸血鬼渾蛋！」

再一次的，大神晃牙在組合練習之後咆嘯著離開了訓練室，留下了其他的三人，癱坐在地板上的羽風薰喝著水，顯然是沒有打算繼續訓練了。

「狗狗真是有夠激動的，不過就是兩個月沒參加什麼大型的比賽，有什麼好生氣的。」  
「羽風前輩，大神君是為了我們組合越見低落的聲望而擔心吧。」  
「我倒是並不討厭這樣，說實在的，夢之咲只有一些臭男人，若不能表演給女孩子看，那這些表演對我來說是真的毫無意義。」羽風薰拿起毛巾把脖子上的汗擦了擦，「再說了，我們的隊長也顯然沒有打算跟學生會對上的意思。」  
「雖然過去跟Fine對上輸了，但──」  
「阿多尼斯，今天我要先走了，朔間，剩下你處理了，掰掰。我跟我的小蒲公英們還有約會呢。」

在Fine組合君臨天下的那一刻起，許多人都想著，被用卑劣的手段，在朔間零無法參與比賽的情況下擊敗的Undead總有天會以朔間零為中心向Fine發起挑戰，然而這個期待在一天又一天的平靜下逐漸的被人遺忘，除了Undead的團員會去參加如今已經等同作廢的B級比賽與要廢除B級比賽的學生會作對，其他並沒有什麼太大的動作。

「朔間前輩。」  
「謝謝。」  
「我可以問嗎？」

乙狩阿多尼斯給坐在一旁十分安靜的朔間零遞去了水，在羽風薰離開練習室之後這裡就只剩下他們兩個人。

「不只是狗狗，只怕那個天祥院英智也在思考吾輩為什麼至今沒有發起任何的挑戰。」就像是突然想到了這件事，朔間零就這麼說了出口，「吾輩沒有理由去做這件事，最開始得到夢之咲的學生會權力之時，吾輩就從未想過要為這個學校做些什麼，既然不是吾輩想要的東西，被拿走時自然也不會多麼心疼。」  
「……唔，可以明白。」  
「被奪走的那一刻，確實是有些憤怒，但不是為了這份權力，僅只是沒料到被人擺了一道，然而吾輩並不適合那個位子。」  
「大神君很景仰您。」想了一陣子，似乎終於想通的乙狩阿多尼斯話在腦子裡跑了半圈之後，他默默地說了另一件事。  
「吾輩知道。」

說這些話的朔間零談不上是溫和的懇談，僅只是述說一件過往般的冷漠，甚至可以說是隨性，然而乙狩阿多尼斯卻可以聽得明白，朔間零沒有太多的掩飾在這幾句極輕、極隨性的話語裡的重量，正是因為他們是一個組合的隊友。首先，師出無名，其次，他們確實做到了讓夢之咲在他無法干預的情況下走向了秩序。  
朔間零如今已經不再是那個對任何事都感覺無趣，被朔間家老一輩的幻想所掌握的任性怪物。天祥院英智所釋出的，是自己的機會，而與此同時，他對夢之咲也產生了過往的自己從未想像過的，可稱之為愛的感情。  
說來可笑，當時拒絕了敬人一同帶領夢之咲走向新的氣象，然而現在他卻真心地愛上了這所容納自己的學校以及其中的學生，天祥院英智的變革，為他帶來了許多他自己都數不完的連結，被這些關係鎖上鏈結的魔王，再也沒有資格，也沒有理由去傷害那寶座上的皇帝。  
另一個層面上，倒是很想看看他會展現怎麼樣的面貌，但這沒必要讓任何人知曉。至少在這時，是毫無必要的。


	10. Chapter 10

10.  
朔間零偶爾會覺得這個天祥院英智是十分矛盾的人類，他明明清楚有些事情若是放任下去，只會更加的糟糕，他明明在很多事情上都相當的強勢，說話做事都相當雷厲風行，然而他卻會放任明星昴流或是冰鷹北斗這些不確定因子在眼皮子底下翻騰，直到他們組起了Trickstar都不曾橫插一手。  
幸也不幸，Trickstar的目標與自己的想法不謀而合，而相對於Undead這因為自己的存在而失去抗爭理由的組合，這一個雖然是為了向學生會表達抗議，卻也同時代表著新未來的組合，比任何組合都還要來的耀眼。

「好久不見，這不是夢之咲許久未見的皇帝陛下嗎？」

冬天對於兩人來說都是相當苦惱的日子，自秋末之後他們這四個月的時間碰在一起的時間並不多，而多半都是在天臺花園巧遇，當然朔間零主動巧遇他的機率大的多，但是這一次卻是天祥院英智在紅月落敗之後，主動找上了他。  
晴朗的夜空看起來特別遙遠，連那月亮都被群星的光芒壓制住，而顯得微弱。

「朔間零，好久不見。」  
「對於今天舞台，有什麼感想嗎？」  
「敬人的仇，我會為他討回來的。」  
「這是宣戰的意思嗎？」

天祥院英智看起來十分的興奮，就像是小孩子看見了喜歡的東西般，那是朔間零從未見過的神態。

「不，也許是的。畢竟是我站在惡役的那一方呢。」  
「比起做為英雄，你似乎更喜歡做為惡黨而存在呢。」  
「也不是這樣，也許我只是喜歡在最近之處，親眼見識見識奇蹟吧。」天祥院英智週身散發出好聞的信息素，那一股甜味像是蜂蜜般卻又不刺激情慾，但足以讓人為之動容。

「天祥院，你想做些什麼呢？」

看著那金髮青年的面容，雖然他很有這一份衝動，想將之撈在懷裡，使這放飛般的意識專注在自己的身上，但朔間零還沒有被這份衝動抹去理智。他只感覺那過於燦爛的笑容顯然對於那些孩子來說，不會是太好的事。

「朔間前輩，我們來打個賭吧。」  
「你想打什麼賭？」  
「到底是我與敬人是正確的，或是你跟Trickstar所謀求的才是正確的，哪一個才是夢之咲真正該依從的方向？我們來打賭吧。」

今晚的盛宴比起那過去的五奇人之戰，都還要令天祥院英智興奮。也許是因為過去那僅是一場不能輸的戰役，但他並沒有真正看到屬於夢之咲的未來，而這一次才真的是可以窺見未來的舞台。

「你真是矛盾而又貪心的人喏，天祥院。」  
「是呀，也許這才像是個人類吧。」

也許連天祥院英智自己都不知道自己為什麼如此的興奮，也許是這一次在醫院裡的時間過於長了，也許是如自己所願的終於有人出現對現狀的不滿發出了聲音，也許是這一刻，他才意識到自己原來一直在等待這一刻。

「我很高興，朔間零，你的復活也好，這一個意料之外的光芒也是。」天祥院英智像是喃喃自語的說道。

他們隔著一個花圃的距離，然而不管是朔間零或是天祥院英智都覺得此刻是他們距離最近的時刻。朔間零不自覺勾出了一個無奈的苦笑，他第一次愛上的人，竟是一個如此倔強又任性的孩子。

「英智，我喜歡你。」

這時的天臺花園是如此的空曠，以至於朔間零如此輕聲說出的話語，也如此的清晰。天祥院英智大概是對這突然的告白沒有一絲的準備，一雙美麗的眼眸眨了眨、又眨了眨，那大小適中的唇微微的動著，像是要說什麼，卻又沒能說出口，反覆幾次，天祥院英智忍不住深呼吸了幾次。

「我……會告訴你的。」

雖然沒有說出答案，然而天祥院英智的臉已然說明了那個答案，只是這一刻，他即將要做的事，只怕又要讓眼前的人傷腦筋，他總是個很矛盾的人，他享受著，那一份成為惡黨的氣氛。然而他也想成為獨佔那些光芒的人，連他自己都不知道自己到底最後會怎麼選擇。

「吾輩等你。」

這是一個約定了。只有他們兩個人才知道的祕密約定，離開了這裡，他們依然是他們，夢之咲的皇帝在第二天要求了Trickstar解散，並延攬明星及冰鷹加入Fine，再來以迅雷不及掩耳的速度對協助Trickstar的Undead進行了制裁以昭顯Fine的實力，穩固其在學校裡的聲望。

* * *  
朔間零會協助新生組合的原因，並不是為了向Fine復仇，正如他在那漫長的秋季與冬季裡所思所想，他一個從來未曾對這個學校做些什麼，僅只是看著，任其生長的存在，即便被趕下了這位置，對他來說也並沒有太多的傷害，若要說有些許不爽，就是未能與他堂堂正正在舞台上進行表演對決。

「吾輩不是很在意，這也不是第一次了。」  
「你說什麼傻話呢！這不是很不甘心嘛！」

大神晃牙對於自己被輕易的撩撥，造成整個隊伍在未整合的情況下出賽，被Fine輕鬆擊落，而感到相當沮喪，這招已經吃過幾次，多少是已經習慣天祥院英智手段的朔間零僅只是搖了搖頭。

「狗狗，別在意了，不會在有下一次了。」

無關勝敗，老是栽在同一招上，是魔物也會生氣的。即便他確實中意這個狡詐而任性的Omega，但老是這樣被人吃透也是太被小看了，他幫助Trickstar，也許只是為了補償自己曾經有能力而沒有去做的事，是的，為了夢之咲閃閃發光的未來，而意外的，在自己檯面上發起攻勢之後，天祥院英智反而不再以惡意揣測他的親近。

「真是的。」

不知道該說他是任性，或是一個太容易抱有罪惡感的孩子呢。孩子般的心思，大人的手段嗎？這可以說是相當棘手了。

* * *  
學生會辦公室今日依然是全校最晚結束的地方，對於天祥院英智回到學校裡所做的一連串舉動，做為被Trickstar跟Undead聯手而嚐到敗北滋味的蓮巳敬人，不知道為何的有幾分難以接受的感覺。他感覺得出來，自己的竹馬對自己有些不滿，但是他無法辨識出來，他到底為了什麼而如此的鬧彆扭。驀地一股熟悉而令人皺起眉心的信息素竄入了鼻間，那一股近似曇花的香氣卻並不濃烈，明明是個Alpha卻有著如此軟綿的信息素香氣，但最令人厭煩的，是主人本身的性格。

「喔呀，Amazing！這不是右手君嗎？」  
「嘖，你該不會是在叫我吧。」  
「怎麼如此煩躁呢？皇帝陛下不是已經親自為你復仇了嗎？不管是Undead還是Trickstar。」  
「啊啊。」  
「看起來還是十分煩躁的樣子啊。」

雖然蓮巳敬人打從心底希望日日樹就這麼滾蛋，但是顯然對方正是準備跟著自己而來，這讓蓮巳敬人相當的火大，既然甩不走這人，蓮巳敬人只能繼續學生會的工作。  
「有時候，我會在想，自己離開了Deadmans，為了與英智一起重見夢之咲的秩序而組成了紅月，這些決定到底是對來是錯呢？」

「那麼敬人你是怎麼想的呢？」

突然正經的稱呼令蓮巳敬人愣了一下，他的腦裡浮現了自己的隊友，是的，他並不會後悔組建紅月，也不曾後悔與英智籌謀這一場變革，然而也許哪個地方是他沒有注意到的點呢？

「英智說，敬人是個溫柔的人，正因為如此，他也極少對你講出一些過於任性的話，而你也是。」  
「你是想表達什麼意思？」  
「我的意思是，帶著眼鏡的你，是不是過於忽略了一些很重要的景色。」

日日樹涉顯然是看出了些什麼，然而他這一刻還並不打算說得太過，畢竟他事實上也並非十分了解該怎麼處理這兩個彆扭的竹馬之交。對於現在來說，他們之間的心結也並非是最優先的項目，蓮巳敬人很快的厭煩了日日樹那說話毫無邏輯與調理的模式，再次埋首於學生會的工作之中。


	11. Chapter 11

11.  
最終，也許連天祥院英智都不知道自己到底想要怎麼做，一方面他想要成為淬鍊原石的砥石，一方面他也想要獨占這一份絢爛的光芒。然而與Fine當年的眾望所歸的結果不同，這一次Trickstar不只得到了觀眾的愛，也同時連結了每一個組合，過往那在舞台上廝殺殆盡的氣氛，在這一刻徹底的被帶走，即便Fine唱著最精緻而美妙的歌曲，也沒能與這一刻的Trickstar拉開差距。

「這就是，自己未能觸到的，炫爛奪目的光芒嗎？」

天祥院英智一個人來到了最接近舞台的地方，在那裡靜靜的看著那沒有被自己的手段所拆散，閃閃發光卻還十分笨拙的舞台表演，他一整天的不停地在舞台上舞動著、歌唱著，感受著那返還的心意，比起過去只為了勝利而做的一切，這一天可以說只是單純的，代表自己而表演著一切，沒有機關算盡，沒有那些預料好的小段子，他可以說是極為幸福的，在自己的隊伍裡，與喜愛著自己的人、與自己所喜愛的人一起呈現這如夢似幻的表演。  
雖然沒能得到，那些閃閃發亮的鑽石，也許有些東西，並不是放在華美的盒子裡，握在手中，而是以他們原本的樣子才能感受到其美麗，天祥院英智閉上了眼，他已經很累了，但也極度的感動著，也許再聽一秒淚水就會湧現出來。

「英智？」

發現他異常的只有兩個人，日日樹涉與朔間零，也許是因為他們曾經與這個人站在對立面，而現在又無比接近這個人。

「延長賽，Fine只贏了Trickstar一票，票數差距過小。」

對於這樣的結果，朔間零一瞬間是緊張的，因為他很了解天祥院英智，在一般的情況下，若是身體還能撐得住，那麼絕對會進入延長賽。這對新組合的Trickstar相當不利。就在這一刻，天祥院英智面無表情的看向了在場上的這些幫助了Trickstar的組合，然後宣布了棄賽。

「只有愛是無法成為偶像的，但是沒有愛的話，那連成為偶像的資格也不會有。」  
「學生會長，這樣真的可以嗎？」  
「是的，因為跟你一樣，我還想繼續做偶像。這是為了未來。」

是的，如果連這一份愛都可以捨棄，那麼他就沒有什麼更值得誇耀的心了。  
天祥院英智這一刻很不甘心，很糾結，然而壓下這份勝負心，他卻莫名的覺得很幸福。即便所有人的表演與活躍只是為了對抗自己而活躍，那也是一齣十分美好的表演。若是能為這閃閃發光的未來盡一份心，那做為一個反派，他也會覺得相當的光榮，而這一刻，正是他退場的時候。

「我們一起吧。學生會長，接受所有人的喝采。」

明星昴流拉住了他，這個劇本的結局不如天祥院英智的常識所完結，他們直接讓這場表演失去了勝敗的意義。他們也是一群貪心的孩子，索求著相互牽手成長的世界，天祥院英智應該要感覺幾分冒犯，但也許這已經是自己再次回到學校之後，第一次沒有被質疑自己是否另有所圖。

「我知道了。」

自此夢之咲學園走向了一個新的軌道上，他們並不打算大量的更改學生會目前新制度，僅只是想要再多一分的自由性，讓小組合或是新的組合能夠有更多更公平的機會。

「哈、哈呼──」  
「朔間、咳咳……呢？」

在最後的謝幕完成之後，撐著身體不倒下的天祥院英智，在弓弦跟敬人的攙扶之下，又再次的入院靜養了一段時間，這一次沒有燃燒自己到最後一刻，也許正是因為這個原因，天祥院英智很快的就恢復了健康，但他還不急著回到學校裡，勝利者還需要更多一些時間，來品嚐這一份辛勞開花結果後的餘韻。

* * *  
朔間零與Undead可說是這場SS賽幕後的主使者，連結了整個學校與Trickstar相關的人們，並徹底的執行了這消磨天祥院英智體力的計畫。然而這樣的他，卻在第二天就這麼大辣辣地拜訪了天祥院英智的病房。

「如果敬人知道我們已經私下這樣見面無數次了，他肯定會很吃驚。」  
「恢復的狀況挺好的喏。」  
「這一次沒有戰到最後一刻，雖然有一點可惜。」天祥院英智閉上了眼，笑得十分滿足，「但沒關係，這樣就已經十分足夠了。」  
「最開始的時候，吾輩從未想到那個總是一副防備神情的你，會像這樣露出孩子般的笑容。」  
「我跟你初遇時，總是在相當糟糕的時候，而且你總是帶著一身強大的Alpha氣息靠近我，爺爺對我的掌控，讓我很難與你這樣的人……離得太近。」  
「所以並非討厭？」  
「也許我從來就沒有，討厭過你，只是非常的羨慕你。」  
「吾輩的榮幸。」  
「我羨慕你與涉的往來，羨慕你們本身所擁有的才能，羨慕你身為Alpha的自由，羨慕你是如此的……令人喜愛，羨慕你如此受人期待。」  
「……吾輩姑且當成是恭維。」  
「我──咳咳、」

還有些疲累跟受寒的天祥院英智縮起身體小咳了起來，本來那半舉在空中的手，就這麼突然地被朔間零抓在了手裡。

「不急，吾輩會在夢之咲等你。」  
「……嗯。」

魔王執起了皇帝的手，落下了輕吻，手背、手腕然後指節，最後交換了一個十分青澀而輕柔的吻。  
而後，魔王離開了病房，這個小小的房間再次恢復了只有一人的寂靜與安寧，並且極少人來探訪，病弱的皇帝要繼續在這裡反覆的幻想及練習，直到康復離去。

* * *  
這一天徹底恢復身體健康的天祥院英智來到了學校後，難得沒有立刻朝著教室或是學生會那去，反而是直直的踏入了輕音部，最裡頭有一個特殊的巨大棺木躺在最深處。幾乎是天祥院英智靠近了棺木的那一瞬間，棺木的蓋子就自動掀了開，躺在裡頭的朔間零，乍一眼一點都不像是吸血鬼，更像是被吸血鬼擄去的美人。

「我是來給你答覆的。」  
「嗯？」  
「我喜歡你，零君。」

那一刻天祥院英智身上的信息素就像是再也忍不住般的溢出了，意外清甜而讓人難以抵抗的信息素，就這麼沁入了朔間零的口鼻之中，下一刻，朔間零沒想到的是，天祥院英智自己跨進了棺木之中，然後主動的將唇覆上了朔間零的唇，略嫌青澀的舌，就這麼竄進了朔間零的雙唇之間，輕輕的吸著對方的唇舌，送上了自己的第一次的主動。

「唔、」  
「嗯……」

好一回之後，兩唇終於分開，天祥院英智忍不住的輕笑起來，就像是有著幾分得意跟掩飾害臊，然而沒有來得及多笑幾秒，他們又再一次相連在一起。分開、覆上、分開、覆上……他們再沒有任何言語，只是不斷的接著吻。直到他們信息素太過濃厚，引來了巡堂的老師前來關切。那一天他們差一點就進入發情期的前兆，好險及時停了下來，被噴上了大量的中和劑，兩個人被各自遣返回家休息。

* * *  
嘩啦嘩啦──  
水聲響起，諾大的浴室裡只有一個人在裡頭清洗著身體。然後下一刻踏入了澡堂之中，朔間零在溫暖的水裡伸展著四肢，腦子裡胡思亂想著很多事情，包括第一眼看到天祥院英智的那時，還有後來兩人所發生的事情。

「唔……」

在天祥院英智成為夢之咲的學生會會長之後，與自己不同，他相當努力的在處理所有新舊事務，即便他們從過去就一直在幫忙處理學生會的事，但是顯然已經到了過度操勞的狀態了。時不時就要準備送醫緩解不適，但顯然這人與敬人都是相當工作狂的類型，即便他們所做的，並不受人讚賞，卻還是執著地完成，時間飛馳，現在確實可以證明，他們所推行的並不是白費功夫。

「……朔間君？」  
「嗯？」  
「我進來了。」

天祥院英智的聲音響起，他就站在門外在招呼了一聲之後走了進來，雖然看起來相當落落大方，但臉上的神情卻已然出賣他的窘迫，光著身子踏進浴池的天祥院英智並不遮遮掩掩，應該說現在做這些也有些遲了。這是他們確認關係之後，第一次共同度過的發情期，天祥院英智主動邀請他來自己的別墅，主院外頭的小屋配好了醫生跟律師，若是不小心失控之後，也能迅速的處理接下來的事

「別笑了。」  
「吾輩沒有笑。」  
「……」

天祥院英智忍不住瞪了他一眼，然而即便自己很清楚，不管什麼都可能成為引子，但他絕沒想到光只是這樣，朔間零就顯然有些情動，Alpha那天生龐然大物的性器，毫無遮掩的在自己的面前進入半勃的狀態。只見朔間零向天祥院英智伸起了手，擺了一個請的動作。

「你過來。」

玫瑰花的信息素已然壓過了這個浴池本來的氣味，天祥院英智吸一口都覺得身體發熱，他也不矯情扭捏，就這麼靠過去，手放在對方手掌心上的那一瞬間，水花四濺的聲音響起，他就被拉進了一個懷抱裡，朔間零的懷抱之中。  
跟平時給人的感覺不同，情動中的朔間零更像是過去他所認識的那個魔王，撫摸自己的身體的手從臉到帶著薄護頸的脖頸、在往下肩膀、捏住那粉色的乳尖，再沿著腹側往下，揉捏了幾下臀肉，非常超過的已經摸進了泛濕的後穴，然後繼續撫摸著那大腿的肌理，直到膝蓋。

「手感很棒。」

與那些小黃片裡的Omega不同，天祥院英智的身體略顯厚實，但是該肉的地方很柔軟，該結實的地方很彈性，這讓朔間零毫無保留的在耳邊讚美他，只可惜這話語更像是在調情就是了。接著他做起了更加流氓的事，直接拉住天祥院英智的手，圈住自己那顯然比一般的Alpha更加雄偉的性器，兩個人湊在一起這一件事，比任何誘人的事物更加令人難耐。

「……唔、」

說不出到底是誰先，總之在他們意識到的時候，兩個人的唇已經緊緊地貼在一起，信息素也甜蜜的纏繞在一起，朔間零那近似玫瑰的香氣已經開始變化成性意味的暗示，那深處帶著點像是血液般的鐵銹味，而天祥院英智的信息素反倒不再像是尋常那般的沁涼刺鼻，反而散發出了甜膩的、近似香草味，空氣中瞬間苦苦甜甜的滿溢出來。

「……去床上。」

終於在濃烈的吻之間，天祥院英智還能硬是擠出了三個字，接著他被攔腰抱起，Omega的體重相當的輕盈，即便是身高如此修長的天祥院英智也是被輕鬆的公主抱著，跨出門後就是準備好的臥室，在上面可以滾上七個人的大床，就是他們這一整個星期或兩三個星期的居所。

「你已經準備好了諾，英智。」

離開了水中，其他地方都因為被褥漸漸被吸去了殘餘的水珠，然而天祥院英智的雙腿之間，卻是瀰漫的水災般的災情，他顫抖著身子，在情動時分的這一刻迎來了發情期，他在浴池裡早已被摸的全身發軟，白皙粉嫩的身軀大開，就像是待君取用的姿態。

「進、進來，好難受。」  
「嗯，別急。」

發情期來到的Omega是特別的難受，他整個身軀都在發熱、發脹，就像是個不斷充氣快到達臨界點的氣球，朔間零並不是那種在這種時刻還想著壞心眼的男人，事實上，他也忍不住，天祥院英智的信息素總是引誘著他，讓他難以忍受。好處是，這一刻也不需要做太多的前戲準備，朔間零就這麼直直的頂進了那簡直像是要把他融化的入口，炙熱的水澤深潭，在微冷的硬物進來的那一刻，緊緊咬住了這過分巨大的物體。  
疼、痛……但是好舒服，天祥院英智簡直要瘋了般，主動的抱緊了朔間零的身體，腰也不自覺的動著，順著那深入身體的巨物摩擦著。

「貪婪的皇帝，魔物的性器可是毒藥啊。」

現在天祥院英智已經進入發情期，那些羞恥的調戲，對他而言，已經沒能過腦子觸發反應，然而朔間零卻像是來勁了般，開始在英智的耳邊私語了起來，與此同時下半身的律動也開始加大，就像是要把天祥院英智的身體刨開般的劇烈，不知分寸的用勁在那柔嫩的肉裡衝撞，一開始，天祥院英智還能呻吟著，那美麗的聲音吐出極為勾引人的吐息，到後頭，他已經只記得呼吸這件事，整個大床上都被這股律動搖晃出聲音。  
直到最後一刻，天祥院英智即便意識到什麼想做反抗，然而已經被完全壓制住，被朔間零往深處射入了大量的精液。

「好……脹、」  
「還沒結束，忍忍。」

這次的射精極為漫長，即便他們都已經是三年級也不太怕懷孕，但這被過分填滿的感覺，仍然讓天祥院英智有些不適。朔間零膨大的性器終於消了下去，拔出來的那一刻，居然發出了啵的一聲，帶著點半透明的液體，順著他自身的大量體液滑出來，在一瞬間恢復清醒的天祥院英智忍不住紅了臉。

「……」  
「下一次的量，會少一點，不會弄得你那麼不舒服。」

一邊親吻著天祥院英智安撫，一邊這麼說的朔間零，然而完全是胡扯，因為很快展開的第二次，那射精量完全沒有減少，天祥院英智一次兩次三次之後，已經完全不介意了。因為性愛過度激烈，第四次結束的那一刻，整張大床已經沒有完好的地方，天祥院英智不得不躺在體液與精液之中，這樣相當旖旎的畫面，再次引發了伴侶的衝動。  
於是等他們終於結束第一天的時候，天祥院英智已經是被連做了七次，連手指都發抖的狀態了。

* * *  
12.  
與度過發情期完全不同的是另外一件事，那就是標記。這等同於結婚般的儀式，他們一直到離開了夢之咲才預備進行，標記有兩個階段，一個是發情期，另一個是咬後頸。跟單純的做愛不同，他們倆個的標記可是非常可怕的一件事。朔間零身為Alpha雖然有咬頸標記的本能，但Omega護頸的本能，天祥院英智肯定是這個世界上最瘋狂的沒有之一。  
朔間零跟天祥院英智再次進入了發情期，在咬著天祥院英智那粉嫩的乳尖，朔間零突然意識到了一個很重要的點，除了第一次那過激的一夜七次之後，他們很少像那樣連做，但事實上，天祥院英智只要能夠動，就會激烈的反抗，一個有著各種搏擊黑帶的Omega是真的太過麻煩。即便天祥院英智本人並不在乎被標記，然而身體反應會很自然的動作。

「吾輩想到了一個很好的方法。」  
「嗯？」

深陷發情期整個人模模糊糊的天祥院英智慵懶地回應著自家戀人，全身軟綿綿的感受著那底下開始激烈的律動，即便每一次想起與朔間零的性愛都會因為那些淫聲浪語而顯得相當窘迫，但一旦開始身體接觸的時候，天祥院英智一反過去那極度防備的狀態，總是十分溫順。

「舒服嗎？」  
「好……」  
「你也咬的我好緊。」  
「……嗯、」

天祥院英智瞪了他一眼，然而瞪的眼神才出來就被那律動撞擊的潰不成形。朔間零一個深頂在天祥院英智內部顫抖中釋放，撐起身往下看去，天祥院英智緊閉著眼還在餘韻之中，朔間零想了想，低下頭舔弄起了那早就被自己舔咬成艷紅的乳尖，然後在天祥院英智的驚呼中再一次的深入律動起來。  
不知道被反覆地做了幾次，這肯定是他們兩人之間的新紀錄了吧。  
天祥院英智趴在枕頭上已經連呼吸都顯得疲累了，在這一刻，朔間零壓住他的四肢，手指穿過他的手指完全壓制住底下的Omega，在對方反應想要掙動的時刻，尖銳的牙齒已經深入那後頸的腺體之中。簡直比第一次被插入情緒更瘋狂，天祥院英智莫名的喘氣了起來，就像是細胞被徹底入侵般，他本就疲累的身體完全癱軟過去，眼睛也直接與黑幕相接，沉沉的睡去。

「晚安，英智。」

在這之後，朔間零抱著全身都是精液與體液的天祥院英智一同入浴，再出來的時候，方才的狼藉已經整理的乾乾淨淨，他們一同擁抱著入眠。

Fin.


	12. 《社交界生活 番外篇》

他們的交集並不僅只於學校⋯⋯天祥院與朔間，他們的姓氏使他們背負著他人所不能理解的崇高。而夢之咲還算是他們人生其中一面較為真實無華的姿態。  
奢華的擺設、輝煌的大廳、精緻美味的高級餐酒，然而聚集在此的人們，全都是些不在乎這些對尋常人來說，過於鋪張浪費事物的階級。他們看重的是，你家族的是否擁有足夠的歷史，這些背景就代表著你本身所具有的價值與優勢。  
無聊至極的優越，然而卻莫可奈何的置身其中⋯⋯這是曾經的朔間零不得不為之的世界，即便他並不認同這個世界的價值觀，但親族還受困在其中，若沒有確實的醫療數據足以改變朔間一族，那麼即便自己一走了之，家族仍然會繼續推出「代替品」，而顯然目前家族中最適宜的人選只可能是自己的胞弟，那個還未熟的孩子。

「朔間君，真是稀客。」  
「葵夫人。」

朔間零有禮的笑了笑再對方向自己行禮之後將之扶了起來，順手做了個吻手禮，但並不特別熱絡，對方也沒有因此而不開心，反而像是習以為常不以為意的笑了笑。

「您已經很久沒有參加晚宴了呢，在來客名單上看到您真是受寵若驚。」  
「也是，入學之後確實就比較少參加社交界這些宴會，畢竟大部分的晚宴都很無聊⋯⋯」  
「真是的，那麼我的宴會算是不無聊的囉，真是令我開心。」

晚宴的主角所在自然是目光的焦點，加上朔間零這個存在，聚集而來的目光都能把太陽燒出個洞了，然而顯然朔間零是習慣了這種場合，對這些視線完全無動於衷。如果無法躲開目光，那就留在最矚目的中心點上，無論是憧憬、愛戀、嫉妒、羨慕即便是憎恨，那都無所謂。

「喔⋯⋯居然出席了。」

黏著在自己身上的視線因為另一個焦點的登場而散去不少，朔間零順著看去來人穿著一身銀白禮服，一頭柔軟的金髮伏貼在頭上，顯得一點生氣也無。朔間零即便沒興趣，四周的耳語仍然絡繹不絕的傳進耳裡。

「那個天祥院家的少爺，聽說之前還躺在床上呢，一下床就被趕上了社交晚宴，感覺天祥院家的老頭子大概快不行了，想把繼承人提早拉上檯面。」  
「哎呀？那幾個兒子呢？」  
「Beta再怎麼樣，都是備品啊⋯⋯」  
「是啊，相對來說⋯⋯Omega還是珍貴多了呢。」

朔間零居高臨下看著那個人，化著厚重的妝掩飾底下的病容，溫和的笑容、進退有度的儀態，難以挑剔的模樣，反而讓人一點接近的空間都沒有，進攻就是防守——這句話，在一個Omega的身上看到了完美的運用。

「唔——！」

驀然天祥院英智一個轉頭，完全沒有一點徵兆預警，兩個人的眼就這麼對上了。雖然確實是閃過了一絲的驚訝，但對方顯然並不感覺驚慌反而像是挑釁般的瞪了自己一眼，然後便轉過頭與他人繼續交談，溫文有禮的模樣，簡直看不出前一秒那惡狠狠的一眼。

「有趣的傢伙。」

  
沒想到會遇上對方。  
天祥院英智藉著身體不舒服為由，移動到了後頭準備的客室，只有自己一個人靜靜的待著，整個房間安靜的連自己微弱的呼吸聲都一清二楚。說是客室，這房間其實都足夠開一場小沙龍了，光是這精雕的歐式沙發就擺放了三件以上，然而天祥院英智卻像是早已習慣這樣的待遇，一點慌張也沒有，靠著沙發安靜的休息。

「朔間前輩⋯⋯沒想到真的會出現。」

天祥院英智閉上了眼，彷彿那鮮甜的香味終於從身旁散去，他沉沉的深呼吸了幾次，然後將貼附在手腕內側的中和劑優雅的取下，然後面無表情的更換新的貼片。會場裡那些露骨的信息素簡直像是想把自己吞噬般的鋪天蓋地的襲來，即便自己已經足夠鎮定，然而還是需要這特製的中和劑足以讓自己保持足夠理智的拒絕身體的本能。  
對Omega來說，這個世界最可怕的敵人，一直都是自己。

『⋯⋯』

叩叩、敲門聲響起，天祥院英智正打算應聲，然而那敲門聲近似無禮的再次響起了，還未來得及多想，第三下的敲門聲緊接著響起，接著對方似乎當做這個房間沒有他人。就這麼轉開了門把，這可相當冒犯了⋯⋯天祥院英智幾乎是反射性的從口袋裡抽出噴劑，若是歹人將毫不猶豫的對他使用噴劑。然而門打開了，來著卻是個意想不到的人。

「失禮了！你⋯⋯」

朔間零本以為裡頭沒有人，畢竟能使用這間客室的貴賓並不多，但是他也迅速理解──天祥院確實讓人特例。就跟自己一樣。就在他猶豫是否該立即離開房間的瞬間，一聲冰冷的聲音響起。

「關上門。」

很久之後再想起今日的自己，他們都不約一同的笑了起來。那時候他們到底是為了什麼僵持在那裡，明明他們並不討厭對方，至少在那時英智還算是幫助了對方的立場。卻像是對這個人這件事一點也不在意的模樣⋯⋯

「謝謝。」

打破沈默的是朔間零，他看了看房間，走到了天祥院英智對面的沙發上坐了下去，那一瞬間平靜，不知為何更像是兩方談判的姿態。

「我並沒做什麼⋯⋯」天祥院英智勾著嘴角露出了往常一般的微笑，「朔間前輩，難得如此狼狽的模樣。」  
「啊啊，」朔間零身上的禮服有些亂，面有幾顆扣子顯然是被扯掉了，「我休息的房間裡突然闖進了一個完全發情的Omega，顯然已經進入癲狂狀態了，噴了大量的中和劑也沒能舒解情況，一個不留意被他撲到我身上，然而我的信息素被誘發之後，他似乎承受不住，就倒在地上了。」  
「……您真惡質。」  
「臉色似乎不太好看？」朔間零笑了笑。  
「在一個Omega面前帶著被誘發的信息素。」天祥院英智一雙藍瞳閃了閃看不出什麼情緒，他像是被點燃戰意般的直視著對方，「朔間前輩，這可不是什麼良好的品味。」  
「……你剛剛可以不放我進來。」  
「我只是，認為不能放著倉皇逃竄的弱者不管，更何況那個人是同學。」  
「十分扎耳了。」  
「不客氣。」

朔間零這一刻突然覺得鼻間滿是清涼的香味，雖然帶著一點如同薄荷般的刺鼻，但卻有著些許的甜味，連剛才那樣混亂的場合，他雖然有些訝異但並不至於被撩動了起來，眼前那若有似無的信息素，卻讓他相當的血脈噴張。

「我得請您出──」

就像察覺到了什麼危險，天祥院英智簡直想背離自己長年的教育，別的什麼都不管，只想拔腿就跑，然而只是眨眼的功夫，朔間零已經直接翻過了桌子，直到自己的身前。

「噓──」

這是第一次，在天祥院英智的人生裡，在他試圖做出些什麼的時候，他就已經落入了他人的信息素所編織的網之中，而且是一個Alpha的信息素，他自出生以來，從來沒有被這樣完全被困死在這樣強烈的信息素之下，最令人驚恐的是，自己的身體不由自主的……被吸引。

「……你、」  
「不痛苦嗎？」

跟第一次相遇相同的話語，然而現在的天祥院英智冷汗直流，他覺得眼前的男人很可怕，魅惑而吸引人的令人害怕，他的身體每一條神經、每一個細胞都吶喊著想要吻他。他以為Alpha與Omega之間只是單純的支配與臣服般的感覺，然而這一刻他明白了，不一樣，完全不一樣，與上下完全無關，這只是像磁極般的引力。

「釋放。」朔間零的手指停在了天祥院英智的唇上，然後緩緩的下移。「不讓我感受一下嗎？你的信息素。」  
「不……」

朔間零一直都很好奇，明明有著撩動人心的信息素，然而這個人卻把這股真正的屬於自己的信息素掩藏的如此深沉，僅只是一點點，他都能感受到那股濃郁而芬芳的氣息。Omega對於Alpha是致命的，那會使得自己瘋狂，更趨向原始的本能，然而同樣的，Alpha對於也是一種近乎本能的魅惑力，Omega是無法抵抗的，朔間零平時雖然自由奔放，但對於這樣玉石俱焚的關係也是敬而遠之，然而⋯⋯

「⋯⋯嗯。」

他確實嗅到了，那細緻而沁涼如同薄荷的信息素，開始散發了清甜的氣息，就像是帶著微酸滋味的檸檬草，然而比那更滋潤口舌，光只是嗅一嗅都讓人感覺相當的香甜，像是逼著人在他那白皙的肌膚上來回舔食的氣息一點點的透了出來。

「唔⋯⋯等、」

多年後想起來，他們最初的幾個吻常常是在這麼不浪漫而危急的情況下發生的，此刻，朔間零的吻帶著魔性，那玫瑰的氣息讓天祥院英智忍不住迎上那落下的吻，他們的舌尖比唇更早、迫不及待的糾纏在一起。被掩藏在沁涼的薄荷下，檸檬草的香氣開始發生變化，就像是破開了一道細細的裂縫，那是一種細緻的信息素，如薄荷般細緻而沁涼，如檸檬般清甜，但是濃郁的像是蜂蜜──如此奇妙的氣息。

「⋯⋯！」

毫無防備的狀況下，朔間零居然被天祥院英智完全推開，即便只是這樣微不足道的距離，他也相當的震驚了，基於正常的狀況下，Omega與Alpha一旦進入信息素相融的階段，基本上就不會再發生這樣的情況。然而這個距離，也讓朔間零稍微冷靜了一點。平常的Alpha也許會被這樣的Omega激怒，也許會立刻撲上去壓住對方。然而這一刻朔間零卻是停下了動作，他對上了對方的雙眼，就像是湛藍的青空般的美麗的一雙眼。

「哈、哈──」

朔間零停下了所有的動作，他感覺得到，那Omega的信息素相當的混亂，掙扎於那股引力般的誘惑，但是這股信息素的主人卻是如此的抗拒──不，他感覺的到，他分明可以感受到對方對自己的渴求，這不是被厭惡的氣息，但是也不是接受。

「痛嗎？」  
「……你也是啊。」天祥院英智就像是沒好氣般的應了一聲。

朔間零歪著頭勾起了慵懶的淺笑，晚宴服雖然有些凌亂，但是身體的反應卻是相當誠實的，那一股侵略的氣息隱隱約約地從身體裡散發了出來，然而即便是這樣，他也沒有再次的用信息素壓制對方。

「朔間前輩。」  
「囉嗦，沒有強迫你了吧。」  
「……您真是個奇怪的人。」  
「你自己也並不普通。」

跟最開始兩個人僵持的情況相比，現在的天祥院英智反而有些更像是這個年紀的少年，顯得有些可愛，明明應該是危機感最重的這一刻，反而顯得很溫和。也許只是信息素所造成的和諧感，但是這一刻表情無論怎麼掩飾，都沒有辦法完全克制這股契合感。

「一個普通人，是無法掌握自己的信息素的力量到這個程度的。」  
「我有，我暫時還不能釋放的理由。」  
「喔？天祥院的老爺子是個什麼樣的人……」  
「……爺爺是個很厲害的長輩。」  
「你也不差。」  
「我還不如，至少現在是。」

這兩個人像是無所謂般的閒聊著，然而其實是在慢慢的調和自己的信息素，然而已經從石縫裡稍稍探頭的信息素，就像是相當眷戀眼前的Alpha般，不顧主人有些窘迫的心情，時不時的紊亂著，就像是個三歲的孩子在調皮搗蛋般。

「你的信息素，挺頑皮。」  
「如果某人不逗我的話，這一切是不會這樣的。」  
「呵……」

朔間零終於退開了身子，在天祥院英智整理好信息素的那一刻，他們明明是僵持著，然而卻莫名有著一股難以言喻的氣氛，從這一刻起，每當天祥院英智的信息素有些紊亂的時候，朔間零的信息素總是能壓下自己的紛亂，他並沒有被這個Alpha標記，也沒有從屬於這個人，然而卻顯然從本能上，莫名的親近。  
即便是，將來他在夢之咲掀起革命的那一段，如嚴冬般的日子裡。

  
當朔間零回到宴會上的那一刻，葵夫人在扇子下的笑容顯得有些促狹，就像是知道了什麼令她特別感興趣的事。

「天祥院家的Omega果然不一般。」  
「嗯？」  
「放心吧，這個宴會上，沒有人知道那個房間裡曾經待過一對Alpha跟Omega，誰都不知道。」  
「嗯哼？那個失控的Omega是怎麼回事？」  
「……朔間家的名頭，還是太讓人覬覦了。」  
「你倒是一臉不擔心。」  
「我可比任何人都了解，朔間家的Alpha，著名的挑食啊。尤其是被奉為「吸血鬼」的您。」  
「這只是……口慾不同罷了。」  
「一個可以自己控制的口慾，可不是每一個Alpha都能做到。」  
「……」  
「怎麼了？」  
「聽說天祥院家的社交舞跳得特別的好？」

朔間零已經邁出了步伐，在眾人的注視中，向被許多人圍繞的天祥院英智伸出了手，微微的彎腰躬身……因為實在是太美麗的，即便是天祥院英智，那一刻竟找不出任何理由拒絕這一舞的邀約。

「別害怕，只是一支舞而已，吾輩不會讓你獻上血的。」  
「……我身上的血，只怕您下不了口。」

天祥院英智不是個會抗拒挑戰的人，這一刻，他抿著優雅的淺笑放上了自己的手，一白一黑的身影在舞池瞬間成了注目的中心，那樣的不協調，就像是天使與惡魔的共舞，然而正因為是這樣，有著一種難以眨眼的魅惑感。

「別……太狠了。」  
「……您在說什麼我聽不太懂。」  
他們只有在這一場舞會裡翩然起舞了一次，自此之後，朔間零便甚少出現在社交界之中，即便出現了，也只是在場外隨意的致意後離去。

Fin.


End file.
